La Separación
by AngellovesAubreyLush
Summary: #MissAubreyXAngel #Lu hCrew #DanceCentral
1. La separacion

CAPITULO 1

Departamento de Ángel, Sábado 14 de Agosto 8:45 p.m.

Silenciosa noche la que acompañaba el departamento del hombre del equipo lu$h, el suave baile de las hojas de los árboles que se movían por el ligero viento que soplaba, la Luna brillaba con intensidad, pero la hermosa postal nocturna no lo tranquilizaba; Deseaba llamar A su compañera y pedirle perdón por lo que ocurrió, pero temía que ella enfureciera y lo echara del grupo y si eso pasaba, ya no podría verla más; caminaba de un lado A otro como un león encerrado esquivando los muebles de la pequeña sala de estar color chocolate. Por ocasiones se detenía en la ventana que llevaba a la terraza con la mirada en el cielo oscuro adornado de pequeñas estrellas y pensaba en lo que había sucedido...

(Recuerdo de Ángel)

Ángel y Aubrey habían terminado de practicar sus nuevas rutinas, ambos se fueron A sus respectivos camerinos en la DCI, cuando él recordó que había colocado su celular en el bolso de mano de Aubrey, podía espera A que ella saliera de la regadera, pero esperaba una llamada de su abuela quien había estado muy enferma. Fue en el momento que entro A el camerino de Aubrey y pudo verla semidesnuda, aun tenia puesta su ropa interior, pero para él fue lo mejor mirarla aunque sea en puro sujetador y pantis, tomo una imagen rápida, pero sacudió la cabeza para volver de sus pensamiento y salió del lugar sin ser visto por la chica. Cuando iban de regreso a sus casas en el coche del hombre, él en ocasiones la miraba y A su mente venia esa imagen de Aubrey.

Comenzó A sentirse mal, se sentía como un pervertido; no había visto mucho, solo la miro de espaldas, como ella iba deslizando delicadamente una prenda sobre sus piernas, su apetecible cuerpo quedaba al descubierto. El había deseado mucho ver más que sus piernas, brazos y rostro y esa fue su oportunidad, pero aun así, se sentía con culpa, sentía como si le hubiera fallado, como si le hubiera traicionado.

-Ángel?- la voz de Aubrey se escucho en el silencioso auto, Ángel volvió de su mente y la miro algo desubicado

-Ángel. Estas bien?- Aubrey pregunto al verlo muy distinto

-S... Si, si estoy bien- tartamudeo un poco

-que puede estar mal?- fingió una sonrisa -bueno, estas muy callado y distraído. Eso es muy extraño en ti.- Aubrey se volvió hacia el espejo para retocar su maquillaje. -estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco cansado, no dormí bien anoche. Eso es todo- Ángel se encogió de hombros –acaso la mujerzuela que estaba contigo era un verdadero problema- retoco su rostro con maquillaje Aubrey –siempre me acusas de rompecorazones, de que un día estoy con una mujer y al otro con otra. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti- sonrió tiernamente Ángel –Ush… como digas. Solo pon atención al camino, no quiero que esta belleza termine en un accidente automovilístico- Aubrey finalizo señalando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y retocando sus labios con brillo labial.

(Fin del recuerdo)

-estoy en problemas.- se dijo para el mismo llevando sus manos A su cara, bajo sus manos al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá color chocolate (hace 20 minutos había dejado A Aubrey en su mansión), inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y miro al oscuro techo que estaba acompañado por una decorativa lámpara blanca que colgaba de él. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, pensando en cómo decirle A su compañera lo que había pasado. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

Ángel continuaba en la misma posición cuando escucho el timbre de su departamento, se puso de pie un poco molesto por quien podría ser A tales horas de la noche. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa se quedo congelado al ver de quien se trataba...

-me invitarás A pasar. ¿O qué?- pregunto la pelirroja de cabellos rizados con las manos en la cadera

-Ah... Si, pasa.- se movió para que Aubrey entrara, Ángel cerró la puerta y volvió A la sala donde ya se encontraba Aubrey de brazos cruzados observando la vivienda del latino. -has mejorado con tu decoración- Aubrey dibujo una media sonrisa de aprobación. Mientras ella estaba ocupada supervisando su departamento, Ángel no pudo evitar mirarla, lo volvía loco cuando ella vestía con su atuendo callejero, el cómo ese overol blanco se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, provocaba a su mente fantasear miles de tonterías; negó con la cabeza y paso ambas manos por su rostro, aun tenía presente el incidente de esa tarde y no era un buen momento para dejar salir sus fantasías.

-y bien. ¿a qué se debe tan agradable visita?- pregunto Ángel metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-no respondiste mis llamadas.- Aubrey se dio la vuelta para verlo A la cara - Así que tuve que venir- respondió la pelirroja aun con sus brazos cruzados.

-lo siento, tengo mi celular en silencio- sonrió inocentemente Ángel –jamás pensaste en que podría llamar?- - Jamás lo haces. McCoy y Mo son quienes me llaman más a menudo- Ángel también cruzo los brazos -como sea.- elevo una ceja la pelirroja -tenemos que ir A la DCI. Rasa me llamo diciendo que es urgente y bla bla bla bla...- giro los ojos Aubrey -así que, hay que irnos.- chasqueo sus dedos en señal de apuro y camino pasando por un lado de Ángel, este la tomo del brazo para detenerla -Princesa! antes de salir. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante- la miro seriamente, ella aun no comprendió la actitud de Ángel, desde que terminaron de practicar el comenzó a estar distinto -que pasa? Y suéltame- dijo algo irritada.

-por favor siéntate...- dijo el latino pensado bien lo que diría, ella a regañadientes obedeció y se sentó en el sofá, donde momentos antes Ángel estaba pensativo y ella llegara, el hombre se quedo de pie frente A ella -antes de todo. Perdóname, no lo hice intencionalmente- Ángel miro al suelo arrepentido

-de que estás hablando?- Aubrey estaba confundida y eso la estaba molestando. Ángel suspiro y mojo sus labios para hablar -princesa yo...- trago saliva nervioso -tú qué?- la pelirroja cuestiono, Ángel no podía mirarla A los ojos, sentía mucha vergüenza, se sentía muy mal -Ángel?- continuó la señorita perdiendo la paciencia -yo... entre A tu camerino cuando estabas en la ducha... Y te mire... casi desnuda.- lo dijo de una vez -que hiciste qué?!- la pelirroja se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente y provocando al hombre ponerse de pie también, Ángel sentía como esos ojos verdes aceitunados se clavaban en él -tienes todo el derecho de molestarte! incluso puedes plantarme una bofetada la tengo merecida! P-puedes hasta darme una patada en donde duela más! Lo merezco... No me dirijas la palabra, ignórame más de lo que acostumbras! Solo te pido que no me eches de Lu$h.- Ángel suplicó, Aubrey se acercó sin decir nada provocando al hombre retroceder, sus ojos aun estaban sobre él, Ángel ya sentía su mejilla punzar debido A la bofetada que aun no recibía y era lo que esperaba, incluso se miraba así mismo con las manos en su entrepierna sobando la zona afectada por la patada que Aubrey le daría, se imaginaba lo peor. Aubrey ya estaba frente A él, alzo su mano y Ángel solo cerró los ojos en espera del golpe... y fue así. Aubrey lo golpeó, pero no con la mano ni el pie, lo hizo con sus labios.

Ella presiono sensualmente sus carnosos labios en los del latino, este se sorprendió, no sabía qué hacer, quiso retroceder pero fue inútil y mucho más difícil cuando Aubrey abrió su boca y utilizo su lengua para buscar la del hombre, eso fue en verdad muy provocativo para él.

-"lo tomo muy bien, debí decírselo hace horas"- decía sonriendo mentalmente Ángel siguiendo la lucha que la chica había comenzado con sus lenguas, después de ese pensamiento dejo que Aubrey fuera quien se encargara de todo. Ella le dio la vuelta sin dejar de besarlo con pasión, comenzó A empujarlo suavemente al sofá, Ángel se dejo caer en dicho lugar y la miro A los ojos, ella lo miraba seductoramente mientras se mordía muy sensual el labio, poso sus delicadas manos en los hombros del chico y coloco sus piernas A cada lado, bloqueando el cuerpo de Ángel. El puso sus manos en las caderas de la pelirroja y comenzó A besarle el cuello, ella le regalaba excitantes gemidos al sentir la lengua del hombre deslizarse por la sensible piel de su cuello, a él le encantaban escuchar la frágil voz de Aubrey liberando gemidos gustosos -no pensé que lo tomaras tan bien...- hablo jadeante Ángel sin despegar su boca de la piel del cuello de Aubrey -no soy tan mala...- le susurro al oído y le dio una suave mordida en la oreja, era su turno. Aubrey le beso el cuello, comenzó A desabrochar la camisa de él al mismo tiempo que iba haciendo un camino de besos A sus hombros... Sus pectorales... Su abdomen... Llego A donde se encontraba el cinturón, le dio una mirada coqueta que le decía lo que tenía en mente, él de inmediato comprendió lo que esos hermosos ojos le decían. Muy despacio desabrochó el cinturón, siguió con el botón del pantalón y con roces sensuales comenzó A bajar el cierre, dejando a la vista el bulto que solo el bóxer cubría, Ángel sentía una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo - solo en mis sueños vivo esto...- inclino su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados en espera de que Aubrey "jugara" con su "amigo" -en mis sueños...- repitió abriendo los ojos sorprendido... Ángel se movió bruscamente en el sofá, despertando -pero qué?!- miro A todos lados como si buscara A alguien -si seré estúpido. Soy un enfermó- se juzgo así mismo colocando una mano en la frente, -solo fue un sueño...- soltó un bufido que resonó en la sala y se puso de pie para ir A tomar un baño, camino hacia el pasillo y entro a la recamara, se fue directo al baño, se desvistió y dejo que el agua fría recorriera cada parte de el, que claro le hacía falta para tranquilizar su cuerpo y mente.

Domingo 15 de Agosto, 8:30 a.m.

El sol apareció iluminando la ciudad, una cálida mañana de agosto despertaba, el cielo estaba con pocas nubes que lo acompañaban, tal vez una lluvia de verano llegaría. Aubrey estaba en la terraza de su habitación tomando un jugo de naranja mientras leía una revista de moda, estaba relajada y muy tranquila, disfrutando esa mañana, era domingo así que no tenía que preocuparse por ir A la DCI. -...supongo que se ve muy bien este conjunto, es muy placentero. Se vería mejor en mi- admiro dicho conjunto en la revista. Aubrey continuaba ojeando la revista cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, gruño levemente y se puso de pie, colocó la revista en la mesita y camino hasta la puerta –¿Si?- -perdón por molestarle señorita. Pero la esperan en el estudio- hablo un poco avergonzado el empleado, Aubrey elevo una ceja -¿Quién es?- pregunto –es el Sr. Ángel- dijo el hombre. Aubrey libero un leve bufido –dile que no estoy… que Salí de compras… inventa cualquier cosa- -p… p… pero ya le dije que está aquí en su cuarto. Si le digo que usted salió de compras, sabrá que estoy mintiendo- el hombre se mostro nervioso, -Ush!. Eres un inútil…- Aubrey salió de su recamara y camino por el pasillo, se detuvo y se giro para ver al empleado –será mejor que vayas a empacar. Este despedido.- dijo y siguió su camino.

Aubrey bajo las escaleras y llego a la enorme sala color blanco, la atravesó y entro al estudio, al verla entrar Ángel se puso de pie -buen día- saludo Ángel regalándole una de sus sonrisas -¿que quieres?- respondió la pelirroja con tono un poco molesto. Le irritaba que Ángel quisiera estar siempre pegado A ella, en ocasiones era divertido y se comportaba, pero en otras era terco y fastidioso. Se la pasaba detrás de ella, coqueteando, alagando, seduciendo... En fin intentando algo más que un roce de manos por parte de la pelirroja, pero siempre fallaba. Ella necesitaba un poco de espacio, necesitaba tiempo para ella; claro, no le molestaba que él le dijera: "princesa", "eres la Reina" o "eres la más bella del mundo" eso le agradaba, le gustaba que Ángel le dijera lo hermosa que era y le dedicara toda su atención, aunque A veces molestaba. Ella también admitía que él no estaba tan mal, era un hombre muy atractivo, un excelente bailarín eso era obvio, esa estrategia que tenia para siempre obtener las mejores mesas en los clubs y si no fuera por la química que hay entre ambos, Lu$h Crew no hubiera funcionado. -necesitamos hablar.- Ángel continuo sonriendo -podrías esperar hasta mañana, es domingo y...- -no puedo esperar hasta mañana!- la interrumpió -es muy urgente?- Aubrey elevo una ceja -tú estás involucrada.- la pelirroja cambio su gesto de aburrimiento a uno un poco serio. –hablaremos en mi habitación.- dijo, Ángel asintió y se coloco frente A ella,- me llevaras a tu cuarto?- sonrió coquetamente –ni en tus sueños.- Aubrey le sonrió creídamente -estaba en la terraza, sígueme acá podremos hablar de tu "urgencia"- dijo la pelirroja doblando sus dedos al decir la última palabra y lo guió hasta dicho lugar. Ya en la habitación de la pelirroja se dirigieron a la terraza que tenía una bella vista hacia el patio de la mansión. Durante la pequeña caminata a la terraza Ángel lleno sus pulmones del exquisito aroma de la habitación, el aire de aquel sitio estaba invadido por el perfume de la chica y eso lo hipnotizaba -siéntate. ¿Quieres jugo de naranja?- ofreció -no gracias- Ángel se sentó frente A ella. Aubrey lo observaba y él no le apartaba la vista -¿y?- pregunto la pelirroja -¿que?- el respondió sin dejar de verla con ternura -¿vas A hablar? O te quedaras así con la boca abierta- se cruzo de brazos la chica -lo siento yo...- Ángel bajo la mirada riendo como un adolecente, suspiro y la miro de nuevo -ayer que terminamos de practicar...- rasco su nuca y recargo sus manos en la mesita para continuar -¿recuerdas que te pedí guardar mi celular en tu bolso?- -si lo recuerdo- -muy bien. Después de practicar olvide pedirte que me lo regresaras...- -si piensas que estuve revisándolo, te equivocas. No me interesa saber de las mujeres desesperadas que tomas- lo interrumpió Aubrey, el suspiro y trago saliva –no me refiero a eso- estaba muy nervioso, sabía que pasaría después, Aubrey lo iba A matar pero ya no había marcha atrás -¿entonces?- siguió Aubrey -cuando estabas en tu camerino... Yo...- -¿tu qué?- Aubrey lo interrumpió -Entre cuando tú estabas en el baño… Y... Te mire desnuda- lo soltó de una vez -¡¿Qué?!- Aubrey se puso de pie y planto sus puños fuertemente en la mesa -Aub... yo!- -cállate!- le grito la pelirroja -eres un maldito pervertido! Como fuiste capaz de espiarme! Estás loco!- le gritaba la chica como una fiera –no estabas completamente desnuda! Aun conservabas tu sujetador y tus…- trataba Ángel de explicar, pero se quedo callado cuando Aubrey lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo con fuerza, Ángel se puso de pie con sus manos A ambos lados mostrando las palmas -Aubrey perdón, no fue mi intensión!- se justificaba -no fue tu intensión?! Lo planeaste todo!- seguía muy furiosa Aubrey -yo no planeé nada! Tu sabias muy bien que esperaba una llamada de mi abuela! Sabes que era importante!- trataba Ángel de calmarla pero ya era tarde -utilizar A una anciana para espiarme! Eso es nuevo en ti! es obvio que lo deseabas, por eso inventaste todo eso para verme! Estas obsesionado!- Aubrey lo empujo, Ángel trastabilló hacia atrás mirándola sorprendido -no invente nada, sabias que mi abuela estaba enferma y me llamaría!- -eres un enfermo! solo A ti se te ocurre utilizar A una tonta vieja moribunda! Solo querías verme para fantasear conmigo o masturbarte! Eres un idiota!- ella continuaba gritando, Aubrey ya estaba excediéndose de insultos, y Ángel perdió el control por lo que acababa de gritar Aubrey -no necesito planear nada! Mucho menos utilizar a mi abuela! Si A mí me da la gana hago contigo lo que se me plazca! No me cuesta nada tomarte y hacerte mía!, no me cuesta nada hacerte lo que quiera en este momento en tu cama!. Yo te respeto demasiado! hago lo que me pidas- Ángel elevo su tono de voz y comenzó a acercarse a la pelirroja -Vengo a ofrecerte un perdón! Pero veo que solo vine A perder mi tiempo! Tu no escuchas, solo gritas como una niña caprichosa, egois...- Ángel fue callado por una bofetada de la pelirroja -vete de mi casa.- dijo apretando la mandíbula, Ángel soltó un respiro que Aubrey pudo escuchar, -vete- repitió, Ángel la fulmino con la mirada, se dio la vuelta y salió golpeando la puerta. Aubrey se quedo en la misma posición, sacudió un poco su mano derecha, aun sentía en la palma de su mano la cálida mejilla de Ángel, respiraba furiosa estaba llena de coraje, sintió liquido correr por su mejilla, sabia de que se trataba, estaba llorando por esa mezcla de sentimientos. Se sentía traicionada, molesta, triste, engañada... Nunca había discutido con Ángel así y mucho menos golpearlo. Se sentó en la silla donde había estado Ángel dejándose llevar por las lágrimas; jamás había llorado de coraje y ahora Ángel lo había logrado. Ángel salió de la mansión furioso llamando la atención de algunos empleados que solo lo observaron, subió a su auto y comenzó a golpear el volante, maldiciendo una y otra vez -no puedo creer que se moleste por un perdón!- gruñía enfurecido, se miro en el retrovisor y miro su mejilla roja aun con la mano de la chica marcada -necesito un trago!-bufo, encendió su auto y se dirigió A su restaurant bar preferido, "perro solo".

Lunes 16 de Agosto, 7:05 a.m.

La DCI estaba tranquila excepto por los chistes de Glitch que hacían reír al resto de los grupos. Ángel llego muy callado, aun tenia presente su pelea con Aubrey, levanto la vista y miro a sus compañeros que estaban en circulo conversando y se dirigió hacia ellos, saludo al resto cuando un hombre con gafas oscuras se acerco A él -señor, Rasa lo quiere ver en su oficina- le dijo seriamente -¿sucede algo?- pregunto McCoy mirando A Ángel –puede que tenga una idea. Pero tranquilo. Sólo es...- Ángel no termino la frase y se fue con el hombre A sus espaldas -¿y ahora que pasaría?- pregunto Mo muy desconcertado -esperemos y no sea muy grave- Taye se unió -es muy extraño que llamen A Ángel o cualquiera de nosotros- Bodie rasco su nuca -cierto B, los que visitan mas la oficina de Rasa y Lima son Lil'T y Glitch- Emilia los miro seriamente -Wow! Wow! Esperen...- Glitch se coloco frente A ellos -son bromas indefensas- agrego sonriendo inocentemente -lo son hermano pero...- Mo se poso a un lado del pequeño colocando su codo en el hombro del asiático -las bromas deberían ser A otros y no A ellos- siguió Mo -pues son unos amargados por no soportar unas inocentes bromas- Lil'T se cruzo de brazos –Lil. Eso es verdad pero...- -no tiene caso Emilia, nunca van A madurar- Taye la interrumpió haciendo reír Al resto.

Oficina de Rasa

-buen día Ángel, por favor toma asiento.- Rasa también se sentó. A Ángel le agradaba la oficina del director, era muy lujosa, con distintos trofeos que la DCI ha ganado, un librero a la derecha, cuadros que colgaban en las paredes de reconocimiento hacia Rasa por su dedicación y compromiso, su escritorio color negro tenía una placa de oro en el centro donde decía su nombre, junto a la lámpara una foto de el con Lima y varios documento que estaba analizando antes de que Ángel llegara; junto a la puerta una enorme ventana donde se podía ver el pasillo y la oficina de Lima al frente, los colores gris y lila combinaban bien y daban un ambiente tranquilo -¿porque me llamaste? ¿Algún problema?- pregunto Ángel –escucha…- Rasa dejo de ver su computadora y dedico su vista al latino -Aubrey llego muy temprano y hablo con Lima y tú servidor. Nos platico lo que sucedió el sábado contigo- Rasa poso sus manos en el escritorio -dime la verdad, ¿lo hiciste intencionalmente?- -no Rasa. Tú me conoces, sabes que yo no sería capaz de propasarme con ella! Y más porque tú sabes que yo...- -la quieres- Rasa lo interrumpió; Ángel suspiro –está furiosa- Ángel hablo –lamento esto pero…- Rasa lo miro seriamente -¿pero qué?- Ángel se sintió confundido –Aubrey… ya no te quiere de compañero- Ángel se congeló al escuchar lo que Rasa decía -¿qué?!- dijo preocupado -Aubrey ya no desea ser parte de Lu$h. Sé que estas sorprendido, pero por más que intentamos hablar con ella, no accedió- -es que no puede ser posible, te juro que yo fui A ofrecerle una disculpa!- -te entiendo Ángel, pero ya no se puede hacer nada- -pero, somos un equipo!- - lo sé Ángel, pero Aubrey está muy molesta- Rasa trato de sonar lo más claro posible.

Ángel se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y suspiro profundamente dejando escapar el aire lentamente por su boca -¿eso significa que ya no trabajaré mas para la DCI?- pregunto Ángel aun en la misma posición -Lima y yo estuvimos conversando, eres un gran elemento, seriamos unos tontos si te dejamos ir- Rasa le aclaro, -¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Ángel aun mas confundido -que continuaran ambos en la DCI. Solo que... con distinto compañero- -¿distinto compañero?- -Así es. Tienes una semana para encontrar A tu nuevo compañero de grupo. Lu$h Crew ya no existe y no podemos hacer nada para que vuelva- Rasa dio uso a su voz de autoridad -tal vez si hablo con Aubrey y logro convencerla...- Ángel quiso dar otra opción -será inútil, tú la conoces mejor que todos en este edificio, sabes que no sedera A su decisión. Y ya dejemos ese tema en el pasado.- Rasa se puso de pie y camino hacia Ángel -reúnete con Lima en la sala B18, ahí te espera para darte indicaciones, y... Suerte- Rasa le coloco una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Ángel no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, se puso de pie y salió del lugar.

Sala de juntas B18, 7:45 a.m.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- -si Lima, muy segura- suspiro Aubrey -no entiendo. Ángel fue A disculparse, y tu. ¿Quieres deshacer lu$h? en verdad no comprendo- Lima se cruzo de brazos - me vas A entender el día que un hombre te espíe, mientras te das un baño!- la pelirroja imito el movimiento de Lima. –Deberías de dejar de ser tan egoísta y hablar con él, como personas maduras y normales- Lima siguió –y tu deberías de dejar de hacer tantas preguntas- Aubrey respondió, Lima estaba por hablar cuando tocaron la puerta -adelante- Lima hablo -Lima, buen día- Ángel apareció al abrirse la puerta -Ángel buen día.! Pasa por favor siéntate- Ángel entro y camino para acercarse a ambas mujeres y se sentó un lado de Aubrey -buen día Aubrey- saludo, pero la pelirroja no respondió. -¿Rasa ya te explicó porque la llamada?- pregunto Lima -si, ya hable con él.- respondió tratando de ocultar su tristeza -antes de comenzar. Podrías dejarme A solas con Aubrey. Por favor- pidió Ángel, -claro, tal vez tú puedas convencerla- Lima se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Aubrey miro A Ángel y el cruzo los brazos como si pidiera una explicación -¿puedo saber por qué?- las voz del latino sonó muy grave en la silenciosa sala. La chica lo fulmino –todavía preguntas.- Aubrey giro la silla dándole la espalda -Aubrey. Por favor, es necesario que hablemos…- -ya no hay más de que hablar- -si lo hay. No puedes deshacer lu$h. Somos un equipo, somos... Una pareja- Ángel se puso de pie y se puso en cuclillas frente A ella, Aubrey giro el rostro para no tener contacto visual con el latino -No puedes tirar todo A la basura, Tu y yo creamos lu$h... Tu y yo somos uno- Ángel busco sus ojos, Aubrey en verdad estaba atacada, no comprendía porque se sentía así, se sentía muy triste y angustiada, quería llorar, gritar, se sentía tensa, no sabía qué hacer ni decir y se quedo sin palabras cuando miro a Ángel arrodillarse frente A ella -perdóname...- dijo suavemente, ella lo miro A los ojos marrones, maldición sus ojos brillaban, su mirada le decía a gritos que estaba realmente arrepentido y su voz como se quebró al hablar, provocó por primera vez ternura en la pelirroja, sintió como se estremecía en su interior, no comprendía por qué sintió un impulso de abrazarlo incluso hasta besarlo, ¿besarlo?, que fue aumentando cuando Ángel le tomo la mano –Aubrey perdóname…- siguió Ángel, Aubrey no podía hablar las palabras parecían estar atrapadas en su garganta, quería perdonarlo pero su orgullo era más fuerte -ya tome la decisión- ella aparto su mano -no tiene caso que continúes- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Ángel se quedo en el mismo lugar y miro a la pelirroja irse, sintió un impulso de ir tras ella, pero su cuerpo no respondió; -¿que paso?- Lima entro -vi que salió Aubrey muy deprisa. ¿Todo está bien?- Lima se acerco a Ángel al verlo aun de rodillas, Ángel estaba con la vista en el suelo -te veo en una semana- solo respondió, se puso de pie -¿Ángel?- Lima lo llamo –hice lo que pude- solo respondió y se dirigió a la salida de la sala; Lima lo observo retirarse y negó levemente –espero y no te des cuenta muy tarde Aubrey.- menciono en voz alta, tomo unos documentos que estaban en la mesa y salió del lugar.

23 de Agosto. DCI Auditorio de eventos 12:30 p.m.

Una semana después de lo ocurrido y de que Aubrey y Ángel ya no formaran lu$h, ambos estuvieron ocupados buscando a un nuevo compañero, el resto de los grupo hacían preguntas al ver que Aubrey y Ángel no practicaban sus rutinas, pero nadie respondía; ellos no sabía lo que había sucedido. Todos se encontraban en el auditorio de la DCI cuando Rasa subió al escenario para explicar porque la cita en el lugar -buen día, tengan todos ustedes. Estamos aquí para darles una noticia- se cruzo de brazos, -la noticia es que ya no existe mas Lu$h Crew- Lima termino la frase, subiendo al escenario y deteniéndose a un lado de Rasa, Ángel miro a la chica que estaba a un par de sillas alejada de el -¿habrá sentido tristeza igual que yo?- pensó, al verla tan indiferente y más distanciada que siempre, el resto se miraban unos A otros sorprendidos no podían creer que ya no existiera lu$h -pero si ya no hay Lu$h Crew. ¿Significa que Aubrey y Ángel?...- Glitch pregunto sorprendido –no, No… Ellos continuarán aquí en la DCI. Pero con un nuevo compañero- Rasa aclaro -el cual nos presentaran ahora- Rasa llevo su vista a la pelirroja -Aubrey ¿podrías presentarnos A tu nuevo compañero o compañera?- Lima pidió, Aubrey se puso de pie y subió al escenario, se coloco en el centro y se aclaro la garganta -como ya saben tendré un nuevo compañero- dijo A los presentes –el es un caballero, una gran bailarín, vive aquí en la ciudad y... Mejor lo presento.- Aubrey entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos -grupos les presento A Tom- dijo mostrando con sus manos ha donde se acercaba caminado aquella persona; era un hombre de cabello rubio, alto como Ángel, parecía un príncipe de película, Ángel lo observo y no pudo evitar sentir celos, el hombre se coloco junto A Aubrey y miro al resto sin mostrar alguna emoción, su semblante era serio -Tom, te presentó A los grupos, que forman parte de la DCI- Aubrey se aclaro la garganta para continuar -ellos son Rasa y Lima, nuestros directores; las dos chicas del centro son Taye y su hermana Lil'T, la pareja que esta A tu derecha son Bodie y Emilia- -hola!- saludo Bodie muy cordial, pero el hombre solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza de mala gana -no sé porque lo hiciste B, pero se ve que ese tal Tom es un pesado como Aubrey, hasta creó que peor!- Emilia le dijo en voz baja A Bodie -el es Mo y su pequeño compañero Glitch. Junto a Bodie y Emilia se encuentran McCoy y Dare; y por ultimo...- Aubrey miro por unos segundos A Ángel, no se había dado cuenta del pequeño suspiro que se le había escapado -él es Ángel, él fue...- -tu compañero- la interrumpió Tom, mientras miraba A Ángel fijamente -bienvenido Tom, por favor pasen A sus lugares- Rasa hablo, la pareja obedeció y bajaron del escenario, el latino observo a la nueva pareja, no podía creer que estuviera pasando eso –Ángel. ¿nos presentarías a tu nuevo compañero?- Rasa dijo haciendo una seña con su mano al escenario, Ángel asintió y se puso de pie, camino pasando frente a Aubrey y Tom, cuando paso frente a ellos miro de reojo a Aubrey y ella solo aparto el contacto de nuevo, subió y se detuvo en el centro del escenario -buen día! Tengan compañeros, caray Emilia, Taye, Lil'T están muy bellas hoy! Lima, tu también estas muy bella, el morado te queda bien- Ángel les sonrió a las chicas -como todos saben, ya no existe lu$h, es triste porque fue un grupo muy importante para mí, y creo que para la DCI también. Pero desgraciadamente se tuvo que deshacer- Ángel metió sus manos en sus bolsillos -La DCI me pidió buscar un nuevo compañero y aquí está- saco las manos de los bolsillos y las unió haciendo sonar un semiaplauso -Damas y caballeros les presento a mi nueva compañera…- -¡¿qué?! ¡¿Compañera?!- Aubrey dijo mentalmente sorprendida - ella es Mónica- Ángel presento, Aubrey no podía creer lo que miraba, una mujer un poco más alta que ella, de cabello largo y de color negro, delgada, de labios finos, sus rasgos mostraban que era latina como Ángel, la mujer saludo como si estuviera en una pasarela de miss universo, se acerco a Ángel y le beso la mejilla, Aubrey libero un "jm" al ver dicha escena, Tom la escucho y la miro confundido -Mónica te presento a los que formamos parte de la DCI, mira; aquellos dos chicos atractivos son Mo y Glitch- -hola! Un placer- les obsequio una sonrisa la mujer -hola!- Glitch no dudo en responder -las dos bellezas que vez frente a ti, son Taye y Lil'T, muy bellas- -tienes razón, son muy lindas- la mujer les sonrió -la pareja que esta haya son Bodie y Emilia, muy buenos en el surf por cierto- -¡¿enserio?! ¡Que bien! Espero que un día pueda ir al mar con ustedes- -cuando gustes!- Bodie le sonrió -nuestros directores Rasa y Lima- -gracias por aceptarme y ser parte de la DCI- agradeció amablemente la mujer -no tienes porque darlas- respondió Lima, -ellos son McCoy y Dare- -hola! De nuevo chicos- saludo Mónica - -aun tenemos una batalla pendiente en el boliche- Dare le sonrió -y por último, tenemos a Aubrey mi ex compañera y su nuevo compañero Tom- -hola!- saludo la mujer, Aubrey solo le dio una sonrisa muy forzada y el hombre solo la miro con un semblante serio. -gracias Ángel y Mónica, por favor pasen A su lugar- la nueva pareja bajo del escenario y se sentaron a un costado de Aubrey y Tom; Aubrey miraba de reojo A Mónica y Ángel miraba a Tom, ambos no estaban de acuerdo con la pareja del otro, ahora ya no se podía hacer nada… por el momento.

-Mónica, Tom, necesito que nos acompañen por favor- Lima se acerco A los novatos -vamos A mi oficina para registrarlos en el sistema y explicarles lo que es la DCI- explico Rasa -¿trajeron su documentación?- pregunto Lima y en respuesta los novatos asintieron, Rasa y Lima salieron del auditorio junto con Mónica y Tom; el resto se acercó A Aubrey y Ángel para saber porque ya no existía Lu$h, pero Aubrey no quiso dar explicaciones y se aparto de ellos caminando hacia el escenario y sacando su celular, el resto decidieron hablar con Ángel, el latino sonrió sabría que preguntas harían –no estoy dispuesto a responder ahora. Estoy preparando una fiesta de bienvenida a Mónica y ahí les contare, ¿de acuerdo?- los chicos no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar, -es obvio que no hablara ninguno- Emilia cruzo los brazos, -yo en la fiesta les diré- Ángel sonrió. El resto decidió irse a practicar, dejando solos A los "ex-lu$h".

Ángel se acerco a Aubrey – mjm- se aclaro la garganta -así que, le harás una fiesta de bienvenida A tu... "compañera"- Aubrey doblo los dedos sin mirarlo -solo es una pequeña reunión, nada impactante, aunque pensándolo bien. Mónica merece un festejo en grande- Ángel recargo sus codos en la orilla del escenario -debe ser muy buena bailando, más que yo, ¿lo crees?-Aubrey continuo con sus ojos en su celular -no... No lo creo- Aubrey no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al escuchar la respuesta del latino -es mejor- Ángel continuó, pero sólo lo dijo para molestarla (Mónica jamás iba a superarla) A Aubrey se le borro la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios -pues Tom, es un caballero y es experto en la danza clásica- Aubrey presumió de su nuevo compañero -aaa... ¿Si?- Ángel pregunto sarcásticamente -si- respondió Aubrey elevando una ceja -y de donde lo encontraste?- pregunto el chico -como encontraste tú A esa... Mujer? mejor dicho ¿en cuanto se vendió?- la pregunta de Aubrey lo hizo reír –no sabía que tenias sentido del humor- -es de esperarse de ti, siempre te involucras con rameras- Aubrey dejo de ver su celular y llevo sus ojos hacia el latino -¿quieres saber cómo?- Ángel le sonrió -tengo tiempo- respondió la pelirroja -está bien- soltó una leve risa Ángel -¿recuerdas aquel restaurant-bar al que te invite en varias ocasiones? Las cuales siempre rechazaste- -si... Mmm... ¿Perro Solo?- Aubrey hizo un intento vago por recordar -si, ese- Ángel sonrió -¿ahí la encontraste? De seguro era una de esas bailarina que se va desvistiendo frente a los hombres- -ella no es como tú piensas. No es una bailarina exótica, además el sitio es un restaurant-bar que tiene una pista de baile, tocan música latina como el merengue, salsa, bailes que me distinguen- -¿y qué es? ¿una camarera?- Aubrey interrumpió de nuevo –¿me dejaras platicar? O ¿seguirás con tus celos?- Ángel la miro – celosa yo de esa mujerzuela! Por favor a mi no me interesa lo que hagan tu y esa… señorita- Aubrey coloco sus manos en su cadera, Ángel sonrió -Yo estaba en la barra, ella se acerco y platicamos un poco, la invite A bailar, me di cuenta que es una excelente bailarina y le propuse ser parte de mi nuevo grupo- finalizo Ángel -¿ella habla español también?- pregunto la pelirroja - si, es cubana- Ángel terminó, -y tú, como encontraste A ese presumido?- -Tom, se llama Tom- Aubrey aclaró, Ángel solo se río -A Tom lo encontré haciendo audiciones, le llame A mi mamá y le pedí que le dijera A su amiga Mary si me prestaba uno de sus auditorios que tiene aquí en la ciudad, lo conseguí es obvio...- -siempre consigues lo que deseas- Ángel la interrumpió, Aubrey solo lo miro por un momento ella sabía A qué se refería -coloqué anuncios en los periódicos y así fue como lo encontré- Aubrey finalizo -muy profesional y cuidadosa tú manera de encontrar compañero- Ángel se quito su sombrero y lo lanzo A una de las sillas -aunque conmigo no hiciste eso- Ángel la miro sonriéndole muy tiernamente -¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto sin apartarle la vista, Aubrey movió su cabeza de manera positiva y sonrió -si, lo recuerdo. Fue en una de las fiestas en la mansión de Tan- recargo sus antebrazos y pecho en la orilla del escenario colocándose a un lado de Ángel -cierto, recuerdo que entraste por la puerta con tu vestido dorado y un cinturón negro que marcaba tu figura, tu cabello rizado, tu manera de caminar como una diva, llamando la atención de todos, con tu mirada tan segura de ti misma, tu perfume que de inmediato llego A mi...- Ángel suspiro al recordar, Aubrey también recordó aquel día -en ese momento no éramos un equipo- Aubrey continuo -también recuerdas lo que paso después?- pregunto el latino acercándose un poco a ella, era extraño lo que les pasaba, en pocas ocasiones conversaban, después de ya no ser parte de Lu$h comenzaron a sentir ese deseo de saber si se encontraban bien y solo había pasado una semana, se sentía bien estar platicando así de nuevo -si, lo recuerdo perfecto. Tú te encontrabas con tus dos compañeros bailarines cerca de la barra, ellos con sus sombreros oscuros y tú con el blanco. Recuerdo que dije a mis bailarinas: "el tipo de sombrero blanco debe ser el líder, Dare me comento que es un gran bailarín; me pregunto ¿si será verdad?"- Aubrey entrecerró los ojos y dibujo una media sonrisa - te acercaste a mí y me desafiaste a una batalla- Ángel le sonrió y se acerco mas a ella -si...- Aubrey aun seguía recordando no se daba cuenta lo cerca que estaba el latino de ella -Dare fue quien eligió la pista- Aubrey coloco un mechón de sus rizos detrás de su oreja -si, Dare eligió una de sus canciones preferidas- Ángel se puso de lado recargando solo su brazo izquierdo en el escenario y se acerco un poco mas, Aubrey elevo el rostro y lo giro topándose con el de Ángel muy cerca del suyo, sus ojos se perdieron en los marrones del latino, podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, sin decir más Ángel comenzó A inclinarse muy despacio, acercando su rostro, miraba con gran deseo los labios de Aubrey y ella los de él, con una mano (la que tenia recargada en el escenario) le hizo una suave caricia en la mejilla, Aubrey abrió un poco su boca al sentir el aliento de Ángel chocar en su piel, su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, sus labios estaban A punto de rozarse... –aun recuerdo lo sucedido- Aubrey le coloco una mano en el pecho y lo alejo de ella, -Aubrey, aun estamos a tiempo de olvidarnos de todo esto y regresar a ser Lu$h- Ángel le imploro. Aubrey le dedico una mirada indiferente y tomo marcha a la salida sin mencionar palabra alguna.

24 de Agosto, Salas de prácticas DCI 9:30 a.m.

Primer día de practicar las nuevas rutinas, Ángel no podía evitar ver A Aubrey con Tom. Aubrey continuaba igual de indiferente, ¿cómo acabara esto? se preguntaban el resto de los grupos al observar las miradas que se hacían Aubrey y Ángel -yo creo que terminara como tu telenovela preferida, Taye- Lil'T bromeo -esto es mejor que mi telenovela- sonrió maliciosamente Taye -no creen que Aubrey y Ángel están haciendo mal en utilizar A esos dos, para provocarse celos uno al otro?- Mo pregunto -tal vez ambos se prestaron al juego- respondió Bodie -no lo creo. Se ve que Mónica no tiene idea de lo que pasa con Aubrey y Ángel, en cambio Tom...- Emilia se cruzo de brazos -es obvio, ese hombre siente competencia con Ángel, A Tom le gusta Aubrey, y mira A Ángel como una amenaza- McCoy se acercó -creen que Aubrey le haiga dado motivos?- Glitch se cruzo de brazos -no creo, Aubrey es muy especial, la conozco muy bien, cree que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella- Dare se unió recargándose en el hombro de McCoy -pfff! Eso sólo lo dice para ocultar lo que en verdad siente- Lil'T hizo un movimiento con su mano -ocultar lo que siente. Que quieres decir?- Emilia preguntó –no puede ser, Aubrey no soporta a Ángel- Bodie soltó una leve carcajada –¿no lo soporta?. Si fuera así ¿por qué siente celos de Mónica?- Lil'T siguió –chica necesitas tomar un descanso, tanto practicar te ha dañado el cerebro- Taye le coloco una mano en la frente como si le estuviera tomando la temperatura -pongan atención, vean cómo cambia la mirada de Aubrey cuando Mónica se acerca demasiado A Ángel- Lil'T explicó y los chicos pusieron toda su atención en lo que pasaba frente A ellos. En ese momento Mónica da un giro y termina frente A frente con Ángel, en realidad demasiado cerca y ahí estaba esa mirada de Aubrey, la que Lil'T decía -cielos! Tienes razón, Aubrey esta que se quema de celos- Bodie no pudo evitar reír -chicos para ser sincero, no me agrada que ya no exista Lu$h- Glitch confesó -yo no me llevo bien con Aubrey, pero estoy de acuerdo con Glitch, la DCI no es igual sin esos dos juntos- Emilia coloco sus manos en su cadera, llamando la atención del resto -¿Qué?- Emilia dijo al sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella –querida compañera, tu estas planeando algo. Lo sé cuando tomas esa posición- Bodie cruzo los brazos y elevo una ceja mirando A Emilia -bueno, tal vez deberíamos... No sé, ¿ayudar?- dijo Emilia acercándose A un contenedor de agua -¿ayudarlos? ¿De qué manera?- Mo cruzo los brazos, todos se quedaron muy pensativos en lo que había dicho Emilia. -¿alguna idea?- Emilia se unió con el resto después de beber agua –estoy en blanco- Taye negó con la cabeza –yo tengo una idea!- Dare celebro –¿Qué esperas para contarnos?!- McCoy presiono –está bien tranquilo- Dare se sintió atacada –¿que les parece si los reunimos en el Club The Crazy Boot?- -me parece buena idea- Glitch celebro, -disculpen no quiero ser una aguafiestas… pero la princesa hueca no querrá acompañarnos- Emilia señalo a Aubrey, quien seguía practicando –no te preocupes por ella, yo me encargare- Dare sonrió maliciosamente –si tienes en mente atarla, no dudes en llamarme- Emilia le guiño un ojo –¿es enserio?- Bodie le dedico una mirada de intolerancia a su compañera –solo bromeo, tranquilo B- Emilia rio. –bueno, basta de juegos. El sábado a las 7:30 en el club ¿de acuerdo?- Mo miro al resto y ellos asintieron. Eso era algo de esperarse, cuando los grupos planeaban algo y más juntos... Sucedía lo inesperado.

-muy bien grupos es todo por hoy, disfruten el resto del día. Nos vemos mañana- apareció Lima en la sala de prácticas. Los grupos se dirigieron A sus camerinos para relajarse bajo el agua y tomar sus pertenencias. Ángel se encontraba buscando su toalla para tomar un baño, cuando se acercaron Mo y Bodie -¿Que tal Ángel? ¿Como vas en tus ensayos?- pregunto Bodie -bien, supongo- -como que supones hermano. ¿Acaso Mónica no es lo que esperabas?- -no, no es eso, Mónica es una gran bailarina, pero...- se detuvo el latino -¿pero qué?- siguió Bodie -no lo sé, aun no me adapto- Ángel se retiro -¿no se adapta?- Bodie repitió confundido -solo lleva un día con Mónica como equipo, en cambio con Aubrey ya tenía más tiempo- Mo trato de responder la duda de Bodie, -espero que nuestro plan funcione- Mo dio un leve codazo a Bodie –igual yo hermano- Bodie respondió y ambos se quedaron viendo a Ángel alejarse. -dinos Aubrey, como es Tom, ¿es como Ángel?- -no Lil'T, el es mas... Mas Tom- Aubrey se quedo pensativa por un momento -señorita, ¿estás cómoda con Tom?- -¿A qué viene tu pregunta Taye?- -solo respóndeme, ¿estás segura de seguir con Tom?- insistió Taye -bueno hicimos buena química...- -pero no es como Ángel. ¿Verdad?- Emilia interrumpió –¿acaso quieres ser mi mejor amiga ahora?- Aubrey miro a Emilia de pies a cabeza –ni en otra vida seria tu amiga- Emilia respondió –chicas. Chicas tranquilas. Basta de discusiones- Dare apareció –díselo al marimacho que se coló a los camerinos de mujeres- Aubrey busco en su bolso su maquillaje –¡marimacho tu cul…!- -¡por favor!- Taye les llamo la atención –gracias Taye- Dare hablo –ahora responde Aubrey ¿Cómo es Tom?- la pelirroja no tuvo más opción que contestar -Tom es caballerosos y profesional- -¿pero no es divertido?- siguió Lil'T -en realidad... No- Aubrey acepto -¿extrañas A Ángel?- esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida -"¿extrañarlo? No lo se... Bueno Ángel si es divertido, caballeroso, profesional, respetuoso, tierno, sexy, se preocupa por mí, me dedica toda su atención, para Ángel antes de otra cosa estoy yo... Con Ángel no me aburría, aunque estuviera detrás de mi todo el tiempo..."- pensaba Aubrey -bueno, extrañarlo, extrañarlo... no lo sé- Aubrey acomodo sus rizos –no me convence tu respuesta. ¿lo extrañas sí o no?- Dare continuo –escuchen. No sé que por que tanto interés en el tema, solo diré que entre Tom y yo hay buena química y con Ángel era distinto. Si me disculpan- Aubrey tomo sus cosas y se retiro, -esto será muy complicado- Emilia dejo escapar un suspiro.

Departamento de Ángel, 7:50 p.m.

El timbre sonó y Ángel se apresuro A abrir –¿Mo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pasa por favor- Ángel saludo, Mo entro; Ángel cerró la puerta y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar -¿algo de beber?- ofreció el latino mientras se dirigía a la barra –no gracias hermano. Solo vine a hacerte una invitación.- Mo se sentó –el sábado iremos al Club, ¿Qué dices nos acompañas?- siguió Mo –no lo sé amigo. No me siento con ánimos de salir- Ángel respondió sirviéndose un poco de alcohol, Mo se puso de pie y se acerco hacia la barra donde se encontraba Ángel –no te voy a rogar si es lo que quieres- Mo le quito la copa que Ángel se había servido. Ángel lo observo en silencio –el sábado a las 7:30 en el club the Crazy Boot.- Mo finalizo colocando la copa en la barra.

El resto de la semana era igual, Ángel ardiendo en celos y Aubrey indiferente, en pocas ocasiones ella se mostraba un poco molesta de cómo Mónica era con Ángel, en realidad detestaba el cómo Mónica mostraba el afecto cariñoso al latino y a él parecía gustarle –Ush…- giro los ojos las pelirroja cuando miro a la pareja llegar a la sala de prácticas; Ángel miro a Aubrey y le dedico una sonrisa pero la Aubrey lo ignoro. En ese momento se acerco Dare y se sentó a un lado de Aubrey –hola!- saludo la del cabello rosado –hola- respondió Aubrey –Aub, hoy en la noche iremos a un Club. ¿Nos acompañas?- Dare continuo –no lo sé…- Aubrey hizo una mueca de negación –te desconozco. Miss Aubrey no es así- Dare la interrumpió –prefiero ir de compras. No soportaría estar en el mismo sitio que esa zorra- Aubrey se miro las uñas –y cuando digo zorra me refiero a Mónica- dejo de ver sus uñas para ver el rostro de Dare -¿Quién menciono que Mónica va a ir?- Dare sonrió debido al comentario de la pelirroja, Aubrey cayó en cuenta de lo que acabada de decir; se sorprendió así misma –bueno… supongo que va a ir- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Dare sonrió aun más –no en realidad. Ella ira a visitar a sus padres, se disculpo por no poder acompañarnos- Dare explico –¿ahora ya es tu mejor amiga?- Aubrey elevo la ceja derecha –No. pero admito que es agradable- Dare coloco su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Aubrey giro los ojos –Ush… tengo que ir a practicar- se puso de pie la pelirroja y se alejo; Dare la observo retirarse, sonrió maliciosamente, pues ya sabía lo que le sucedía a Aubrey.


	2. ¿Celos?

CAPITULO 2

Club The Crazy Boot, 8:35 p.m.

Ángel llego en su auto, observo las luces llamativas del sitio atreves de la ventanilla, condujo hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo que el club tenía, detuvo su coche color blanco, apago las luces, abrió la puerta y se bajo; con un "beep" proveniente del coche le avisaba que la alarma había sido activa. Varias chicas que se encontraban haciendo fila lo observaron y sonrieron coquetamente, el latino siguió su camino ya estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo voltearan a ver; Ángel vestía una camisa morada que tenia los puños doblados hasta los codos, un pantalón blanco al igual que sus zapatos, un reloj de muñeca de plata, sus anillos y su clásico sombrero blanco; llego a la puerta, el guardia era un hombre de color, traía gafas obscuras, gordo y grande, vestía con pantalón negro al igual que su camisa y en su espalda decía "Seguridad", un hombre en verdad temible. Entre empujones y protestas Ángel logro llegar con ese hombre –Joe ¿Qué tal tu turno?- saludo el latino luchando por salir de todas esas personas -como siempre Señor- el hombre tomo la cadena que bloqueaba el paso al club –Sus amigos están en la sala VIP de la segunda planta- siguió el hombre –gracias Joe- Ángel entro y pudo escuchar a varios chicos insultar por lo fácil que fue entrar para el latino, a lo que él solo sonrió.

Ángel continuo caminando por el pasillo, la pista de baile decorada con luces verdes y azules que se movían en todas direcciones se hizo presente al igual que la muisca, la canción era Ride It (hip hop remix) de Jay Sean pudo reconocer Ángel; comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo, miro hacia la cabina del DJ y logro ver a McCoy que colocaba las pistas; dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios. El latino comenzó a atravesar la pista con dificultad pasando entre las parejas que bailaban divertidas, llego a las escaleras y comenzó a subir; saludo al guardia que estaba en la puerta y entro. La sala VIP tenía una enorme ventana donde se podía ver toda la pista de baile sin problemas, los sofás eran de cuero color negro, una alfombra roja cubría el piso, palmeras en cada esquina de la sala, le daban un aspecto relajante, una mesa de centro de cristal, una mesa para jugar billar y una barra con un mesero dispuesto a complacerlos; Ángel se acerco y saludo a Mo –sabia que vendrías viejo!- Mo choco su hombro con el de Ángel como saludo, Ángel rio y se dirigió a saludar a Bodie, Emilia y Taye –no me dijeron que McCoy iba a ser el DJ!- Ángel hablo fuerte para ser escuchado por Mo –lo siento, fue un detalle que se me escapo decirte!- Mo le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, el latino camino hasta llegar al sofá pequeño -¿Dónde está el resto?- preguntó Ángel sentándose –Lil y Glitch están abajo bailando!- Taye bebió un poco de su trago –y ahí viene Dare…- Taye dijo después de beber, Ángel llevo su vista hacia la puerta y vio a Dare entrar seguida de Aubrey, Ángel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Aubrey, ella se miraba tan hermosa, esa fina blusa blanca con un escote que permitía ver un poco su sostén negro que elevaba sus pechos, una falda de color verde, sus brazaletes de oro al igual que su collar, con su maquillaje tan sensual, su cabello rizado y su perfume… su perfume era en verdad embriagador. Ángel cerro sus ojos y respiro lo más profundo que pudo atrapando esa exquisita fragancia. Aubrey miro a Ángel por un momento, aparto la vista y se dirigió a la barra, aun sentía los ojos marrones sobre ella, se maldijo por obedecer a Dare en llevar falda – ¿alguna bebida señorita?- ofreció el mesero al momento que Aubrey se acerco y se sentó –no gracias- sonrió amablemente la pelirroja, sintió a alguien a su espalda, pero se deseo voltear –¿me puede servir un Ouzo? Por favor - Ángel se coloco a un lado de Aubrey, ella no lo miro siguió con su vista hacia las botellas –te vez muy bella, apuesto a que eres la más hermosa del club… del club no, del mundo- Ángel continuo, pero Aubrey siguió en la misma posición –señor su Ouzo- el mesero entrego la bebida, Ángel agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, bebió un poco -¿Tom te acompaño?- dijo el latino después de tragar la bebida, pero Aubrey no respondió, Ángel suspiro –entiendo. La ley del hielo- el hombre ajusto su sombrero y en ese momento Aubrey se puso de pie y se reunió con el resto dejando a Ángel solo. Ángel negó levemente con la cabeza, suspiro de nuevo, bebió un poco más y se unió de nuevo con los otros crews. Aubrey estaba sentada en el sofá pequeño y Ángel en el mediano que estaba frente al pequeño; el hombre no le apartaba la vista, la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse incomoda, Ángel en verdad la estaba poniendo nerviosa; Ángel se puso de pie dispuesto a hablar con Aubrey cuando fue llamado por Emilia –eh! Ángel. Mira quien está ahí- señalo la castaña por la ventana hacia la pista. El latino detuvo su marcha cuando escucho su nombre, dio una rápida mirada a Aubrey quien seguía en el mismo lugar y camino hacia donde estaba Emilia -¿Quién está ahí?- dijo al estar a un lado de Emilia –mira tú mismo- Emilia se aparto y camino hacia Bodie. Ángel entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar su visión a la chica que parecía estar perdida, el latino sonrió un poco, se apresuro a bajar a la pista, dejo su bebida en la mesita justo frente a Aubrey ella solo lo observo que salió casi corriendo, lo cual la confundió un poco.

Mónica miraba hacia todas direcciones, parecía una niña perdida en el bosque cuando sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo – ¡oye idiota suéltame!- giro bruscamente la del cabello negro –tranquila! Soy yo!- Ángel sonrió cálidamente, Mónica dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios –me sacaste un buen susto!- Mónica se acerco y saludo a Ángel con un beso en la mejilla obsequiándole un abrazo. –Deberían de irse a un hotel…- giro los ojos Aubrey, mientras observaba la escena desde la ventana de la sala – ¿podrías relajarte? No tiene nada de malo que Mónica este aquí- Emilia camino hacia la barra para pedir una bebida seguida de Mo –no estoy hablando contigo niño boxeador.- Aubrey siguió mirando por la ventana – ¡vuelves a llamarme así y te voy a partir la cara!- Emilia amenazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Aubrey con sus puños cerrados, Mo la sostuvo de los hombros - ¿Por qué mejor no bajas a bailar y con tu compañero?- Mo le hablo sonriendo –ven Emilia. Hay que ir- Bodie la tomo del brazo y se la llevo hacia la pista –vamos Mo, es hora de divertirnos!- Taye se acerco al chico Hi-Def y también lo llevo hacia la pista; Aubrey continuo observando a Ángel y Mónica que solo charlaban en medio de la pista –"¿Qué tanto estarán hablando?"- se pregunto mentalmente la pelirroja al verlos sonreír cómodamente – ¿sabes? No es divertido estarte viendo arder en celos, yo me voy a bailar- Dare se puso de pie, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba como relajación y se dirigió a la pista, Aubrey miro a Dare irse y después llevo sus ojos verdes a la bebida que Ángel había dejado en mesita, observo por un momento el vaso que tenia liquido transparente con hielos en su interior, llevo su mirada de regreso a la pista de baile, aun estaban ahí Ángel y Mónica, sonriendo uno al otro.

Otra canción sonó, esta vez era Booty de Jennifer López ft Iggy Azalea, Mónica libero un grito de emoción –Ángel esa canción me encanta! Anda vamos a bailar!- suplico como una niña pequeña la latina mientras le tomaba las manos al chico y las sacudía, Ángel soltó una carcajada –está bien, bailemos- sonrió, Ángel y Mónica no tardaron en comenzar a moverse al ritmo, Aubrey continuaba mirándolos desde la ventana, cruzo los brazos y no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula; Mónica acerco su cuerpo al del latino y comenzó a rosarlo suavemente, sus movimientos eran muy sensuales y provocativos y a Ángel parecía gustarle; Aubrey sintió que su sangre quemaba su cuerpo, se aparto de la ventana aun con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba muy molesta. Miro la bebida de Ángel, la tomo con su mano derecha y de un solo trago termino el contenido del vaso de cristal, hizo una mueca al sentir el alcohol quemar su garganta, ella no acostumbraba a tomar bebidas con alto grado de alcohol, no era su estilo; pero en ese momento necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa y no pensar más en la escena que acababa de ver, el mesero miro a Aubrey sorprendido, el como ella se había bebido todo de un solo trago lo dejo sin palabras - ¡¿Qué estas mirando?!- Aubrey dijo molesta al sentirse observada por el empleado -¡a… a… a… yo…¡- el hombre hablo nervioso, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro -¡cállate. Y sírveme otro trago!- la pelirroja exigió, el mesero trago saliva nervioso, tomo la botella y camino hacia Aubrey, comenzó a servir el liquido en el vaso, solo la mitad y se detuvo -¡lleno!- Aubrey ordeno, el hombre la miro, volvió a echar liquido al vaso hasta que se llenara, se dio la vuelta para retirarse de nuevo a la barra -¡deja la botella aquí!- Aubrey se dio la vuelta y se acerco de nuevo a la ventana, el mesero la observo y dejo la botella en la mesita. Aubrey bebió del vaso e hizo una mueca más. La canción llego a su fin -¿quieres algo de beber?- Ángel ofreció su mano –si! Estoy sedienta- Mónica tomo la mano de Ángel y se dirigieron a las escaleras; llegaron a la sala y se sorprendieron de ver a Aubrey sola y mas porque ya se había bebido media botella, Ángel se acerco a Aubrey -¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado –estoy perfecta- respondió bebiendo un poco más del vaso -¡¿ te has bebido media botella?!- Ángel tomo la botella en sus manos, Aubrey solo giro los ojos –ya sabes que bebo. No exageres- Aubrey respondió bebiendo un poco mas – si lo se, pero tu acostumbras a beber Cherry Heering! No un Ouzo! – Ángel dejo la botella en la mesita y se acerco hacia Aubrey para quitarle el vaso, la pelirroja movió en varias direcciones su brazo con el vaso en su mano para que Ángel no se lo quitara - ¡¿Por qué no vas a la barra y tomas otro vaso?!- Aubrey hablo entre la batalla que hacía con el latino para que este no la quitara la bebida; Mónica solo observo la escena, ella noto la preocupación en el rostro de Ángel, en verdad el chico estaba muy preocupado. Ángel logro quitarle el vaso a la pelirroja, miro en el interior y noto que solo quedaba un pequeño sorbo con hielo, llevo sus ojos al rostro de Aubrey y negó levemente decepcionado, tomo la botella con su mano izquierda y se dirigió a la barra, cuando Ángel comenzó a caminar a la barra, Mónica se sentó en el sofá mediano que estaba frente al pequeño donde se encontraba Aubrey; la pelirroja la miro fijamente con algo de furia, Mónica solo le daba pequeños vistazos rápidos, comenzó a sentirse incomoda, trago saliva –Hola, Aubrey- hablo un poco nerviosa, esa mirada de Aubrey la asustaba –Miss Aubrey. Para ti, aunque te cueste más trabajo.- respondió fríamente, Mónica sonrió levemente nerviosa – ¡lindos zapatos!- trato de entablar una conversación la del cabello negro –gracias- Aubrey siguió con su mirada fija hacia la cubana -¿Dónde los compraste? Necesito saber para comprarme un par yo- continuo la chica sonriendo –jajajajaja!...- Aubrey libero una risa burlona, Mónica la miro confundida –Querida. Ni vendiéndote todas las noches lograras tener dinero suficiente para comprar estos zapatos. ¡ni siquiera para comprar una imitación de segunda!- Aubrey rio aun mas; Mónica se quedo en silencio, no comprendía porque Aubrey era así con ella, Ángel se acerco y sentó junto a Mónica –aquí tienes, tu favorito- Ángel entrego una bebida a la chica, Aubrey giro los ojos –que asco…- murmuro molesta, -¿y el resto?- Ángel hablo colocando sus codos en sus rodillas y uniendo sus manos –abajo.- respondió la pelirroja mirando a Mónica -¿y tu porque no has bajado a bailar?- Ángel siguió, Aubrey no respondió, seguía con su mirada clavada en Mónica, Mónica desvió la mirada y comenzó a observar la sala-¡Wow! ¡Es una VIP muy elegante y cómoda!- se sentó más cómodamente en el sofá, Ángel sonrió -¿nunca estuviste en una sala VIP?- Ángel pregunto sonriendo –bueno yo…- -jajajajaja jajajajaja!...- Mónica fue interrumpida por la risa burlona de Aubrey – ¡por favor! Te apuesto mi yate que esta mujer nunca había estado en un club de alto nivel!...- continuo riendo Aubrey -¡Aubrey..!- Ángel la miro confundido –solo mírala!... mira su vestido barato!... sus zapatos!...- Aubrey seguía riendo -¡Aubrey basta!- Ángel comenzó a molestarse con la pelirroja -¡seguridad! ¡Se ha colado una pordiosera al club!- Aubrey grito de forma burlona aun riendo, Ángel no sabía cómo manejar la situación, Mónica bajo la mirada sonrojada –Mónica, no las escuches… Aubrey… bueno ella…- Ángel le hablo tratando de animarla –ya enserio… Mónica ¿Cuánto pago Ángel por ti? ¿2 dólares?- Aubrey rio aun mas, Mónica se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo del lugar -¡Mónica! ¡Mónica!- Ángel la llamo, pero la chica siguió su camino, se puso de pie el latino le dedico una mirada de enojo a Aubrey y corrió tras la chica; Aubrey solo miro lo sucedido sonriendo, -oye tu… tráeme otro trago- ordeno la pelirroja, el hombre solo la miro, dejo de limpiar la barra, suspiro y preparo la bebida para Aubrey.

Ángel bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, atravesó la pista con dificultad pero lo más rápido posible -¡Mónica!- llamaba a la chica que iba varios pasos frente a él, y llamando la atención de algunas personas -¡Mónica espera!- Ángel insistió, Mónica salió por la puerta principal y de inmediato subió a un taxi que estaba estacionado frente al club después que bajo una pareja de el, cerró la puerta y pidió que avanzara, Ángel salió justo en el momento que el taxi puso marcha y pudo ver el rostro de Mónica en la ventanilla, el latino bufo y miro el taxi perderse entre los autos, paso una mano por su boca de arriba hacia abajo un poco frustrado; entro de nuevo al club molesto.

Cuando llego a la sala se percato que la pelirroja ya no estaba ahí, solo se encontraban los otros crews -¡¿Dónde está Aubrey?!- se noto enojo en su voz, la actitud de Ángel sorprendió al resto –ella… fue al tocador- hablo confundida Dare, Ángel no respondió se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Aubrey.

Bajo a toda velocidad y se detuvo frente a la cabina del DJ, cerca de la cabina del DJ a la derecha se encontraba un pasillo que llevaba a los baños, Ángel entro y se encontró con dos pequeños pasillo que al fondo tenían las puertas hacia los baños, el izquierdo era el que llevaba al del los hombres y el derecho al de la mujeres, Ángel camino por el derecho, a la mitad del pasillo había una puerta que decía "conserje" Ángel se detuvo ahí cuando miro a un par de chicas salir del baño; recargo su espalda en la puerta disimulando que miraba su teléfono y en ese momento la puerta donde se había recargando se abrió un poco, en ese instante tuvo una idea.

Aubrey acomodo sus rizos frente al espejo, sonrió satisfecha al verse espectacular, se dirigió a la puerta y salió, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y justo en el momento que iba por la puerta del conserje, sintió una mano que bloqueo sus labios y un brazo que la tomo por el estomago y la jalaron hacia en cuarto del conserje; ya dentro escucho como colocaban el seguro al pomo, estaba obscuro no podía ver nada, Aubrey comenzó a sentir miedo –"¡debí aceptar la propuesta de Taye de acompañarme"!- pensó con pánico la pelirroja, una luz proveniente de la lámpara que colgaba del techo dio luz al obscuro y sucio cuarto, Aubrey suspiro tranquila al ver a Ángel frente a ella -¡me sacaste un susto!- cruzo los brazos irritada, Ángel no respondió, el chico solo la miro con seriedad -¡¿Qué?!- dijo Aubrey al sentir la mirada del latino -¿Por qué te comportaste así'- Ángel hablo aun con sus ojos clavados en ella, Aubrey libero una risita burlona –estas molesto por lo de tu… "amiguita"- doblo los dedos al decir la última palabra –no es gracioso, Aubrey- Ángel cruzo los brazos -¿Quiero que me digas cuál es tu problema con Mónica?- dijo el chico en la misma posición –ninguno.- elevo la ceja izquierda Aubrey -¿Por qué la ínsulas y te refieres a ella como si fuera una prostituta?- Ángel dejo caer sus brazos haciendo que sus manos golpearan sus muslos provocando un leve sonido, Aubrey miro hacia otro lado –respóndeme- siguió Ángel -¿acaso estas celosa?- continuo –pfff! ¿Celosa yo? Por favor- Aubrey le dio la cara –no te hagas ilusiones. Además todo esto es tú culpa- reprocho la pelirroja -¡¿mi culpa?! ¡¿Acaso fui yo quien quiso deshacer Lu$h?!- Ángel respondió –te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien decidió por ambos! Yo quise reparar mi error. Pero usted señorita se encerró en su mundo de "solo soy yo" y no me quiso escuchar- continuo Ángel – ¡si no me hubieras espiado mientras me bañaba… esto no estuviera pasando!- Aubrey llevo sus manos a su cadera y se inclino un poco hacia enfrente, desafiando a Ángel con su mirada -¡tú fuiste quien decidió separar Lu$h! ahora ambos estamos en distinto Crew, te guste o no!- Ángel dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante –¡te equivocas cariño! Yo si estoy en un Crew. Y tu señor… estas con una zorra que se regala a cualquier sujeto en la calle- volvió a cruzar sus brazos Aubrey sobre su pecho, Ángel bufo -¡¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?!- repitió, Aubrey de nuevo se quedo en silencio y de nuevo volvió a mostrarse indiferente; Aubrey quiso salir pero Ángel le bloqueo el paso -¡muévete!- exigió –no.- Ángel hablo -¿Qué te pasa con ella?- siguió –nada. Y muévete- Aubrey lo miro a los ojos -¿la odias porque es mi compañera? O… ¿Por qué tal vez pase algo más que una amistad entre ella y yo?- la voz de Ángel sonó más grave, estaba perdiendo la paciencia por la actitud tan complicada de Aubrey –eres un idiota- Aubrey lo miro a los ojos –¿acaso es eso?- Ángel comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante provocando a Aubrey retroceder, la pelirroja llego hasta la pared y quedo prisionera ante Ángel –¿es eso?- siguió Ángel, pero no obtenía respuesta, perdió la poca paciencia que le queda -¡con un demonio responde!- Ángel golpeo sus puños y antebrazos fuertemente en la pared dejando sus codos sobre los hombros de Aubrey, colocándolos a cada lado de la cabeza de Aubrey, ella se sorprendió y dio un leve brinco por la acción de Ángel, jamás imagino que el actuara así y mucho menos fuera más fuerte de lo que ella pensó, el como la pared vibro un poco por el impacto en verdad la sorprendió. Aubrey lo vio a los ojos, tenía que elevar un poco su rostro para verlo a la cara ya que Ángel era más alto que ella, noto lo confundido que estaba el latino, sus ojos marrones lo delataban -¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?- Ángel hablo estresado, Aubrey trago saliva nerviosa, -me estoy cansando de esto Anita.- Ángel hablo con su mirada muy directa a los ojos verdes, Aubrey sabía que Ángel hablaba enserio cuando la llamaba por su primer nombre -Si lo que deseas es que renuncie a la DCI, está bien lo hago y…- Ángel fue callado; Aubrey lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo trajo hacia ella, presiono sus labios en los de él, no tuvo idea porque lo beso, solo que ya no pudo resistir, abrió un poco su boca e inclino su cabeza un poco a la derecha para poder probar mas la boca del latino, Ángel siguió en la misma posición, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a mover su boca siguiendo el ritmo de Aubrey, su boca era tan dulce, Ángel no tardo en succionar esos carnosos y rosados labios, jamás imagino que un beso de Aubrey lo llevaría hasta el infinito; ella comenzó a besarlo un poco más pasional, abriendo mas su boca dando a entender a Ángel que tenía acceso a ella, de la nada Aubrey detuvo el beso, soltó la camisa de Ángel, se distancio de él y lo miro a los ojos, sin mencionar palabra alguna ella lo empujo, quito el seguro de la puerta muy deprisa y salió del cuarto, dejando a Ángel mas confundido que antes.


	3. Confesion

CAPITULO 3

Domingo 29 de Agosto, Mansión de Aubrey 8:45 a.m.

La puerta de la recamara de Aubrey sonó en varias ocasiones despertándola, Aubrey gruño y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, "pum pum" sonó de nuevo -¡Aubrey! ¡Ya es de día, levántate de la cama!- gritaron desde el otro extremo -¡no me obligues a entrar!- siguió esa voz, la pelirroja no se movió continuo durmiendo -¡te lo advertí!- la puerta se abrió y entro Dare dirigiéndose a la cama -¡muy bien señorita, ya no es hora de dormir! ¡Así que arriba! – quito la almohada que Aubrey tenía en su cabeza; Aubrey hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevo las manos a su cabeza –podrías bajar la voz… me duele la cabeza- se quejo la pelirroja, Dare soltó una pequeña risa –se te paso la mano anoche- Dare se dirigió a las puertas de la terraza y las abrió dejando entrar una linda luz solar de verano. Aubrey se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sobando sus sentidos con sus dedos, Dare la observo y se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado y sonrió –enserio Aub… se te paso la mano- cruzo sus piernas y brazos –yo solo dije la verdad… de que Mónica sea una llorona, no es culpa mía… ¡ouch!- se quejo de nuevo la señorita, Dare elevo una ceja confundida, Aubrey se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia el baño –y sobre lo que paso con Ángel en el cuarto del conserje… en verdad no quiero hablar de eso- Aubrey saco una toalla del estante que estaba en el baño, Dare abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa -¡¿de qué estás hablando?!- logro hablar la del cabello rosa aun sorprendida, Aubrey se dio la vuelta para verle -¿de qué hablas tu?- dijo un poco confundida, Dare se puso de pie y camino hacia ella –yo me refería a que se te paso la mano con los tragos anoche. Pero tu acabas de despertar una curiosidad en mí y me lo tienes que decir- Dare cruzo los brazos sonriendo maliciosamente, Aubrey se quedo en silencio, supo que hablo sin pensar –ahora dime, ¿Qué le dijiste a Mónica? No, no, eso no. mejor dime lo que paso en el cuarto del conserje con Ángel- Dare le guiño un ojo –de verdad no quiero hablar de eso… mi cabeza va a explotar- se quejo infantilmente Aubrey -¡oh no! usted señorita despertó una curiosidad en mi- Dare coloco sus manos en su cadera, Aubrey la miro un poco molesta -Ahora mismo te darás un baño, bajaras conmigo a tu lindo jardín a beber café y me platicaras todo- Dare siguió, Aubrey suspiro irritada y entro al baño Dare sonrió triunfante.

45 minutos después…

Ambas chicas se encontraban en la mesa de jardín en el patio de la mansión, Aubrey ya estaba alineada y deslúmbrate como siempre, aun le dolía un poco su cabeza, pero así es el sentir cuando no estás impuesto a beber en exceso.

-y bien… ¿Qué sucedió anoche?- Dare bebió un poco de café –de verdad Dare, no puedo beber esto… me da nauseas- Aubrey hizo un gesto de asco y alejo la taza con cafeína de ella –no me has respondido- Dare ignoro la evasión de la pelirroja, Aubrey le dedico una mirada seria –te escucho señorita- Dare se acomodo mejor en su silla, Aubrey libero un suspiro, se quedo en silencio un momento –como sabes Mónica apareció en el club anoche…- -eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Dare la interrumpió, Aubrey le dedico una mirada molesta por la interrupción –después que te fuiste a bailar, yo seguí observándolos desde la ventana, ambos conversaban divertidos y sonreían y disfrutaban… en fin. Ángel y… Mónica- cierto tono de molestia se noto al mencionar el nombre de la cabellera negra –comenzaron a bailar, entonces ella comenzó a acercarse mucho a Ángel… el cómo su cuerpo se acercaba al de él… no lo sé… me sentí… aaaggg! ¡No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí!- se cruzo de brazos Aubrey frustrada –a ver si te entendí. ¿Te molesto ver a Ángel pasarla bien con otra chica que no hayas sido tu?- Dare dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, Aubrey bufo – ¡sí!- acepto frustrada -Entonces cuando ambos subieron a la sala… no pude evitar insultarla, hacerla quedar como un prostituta frente Ángel yo!…- llevo ambas manos a su cabeza –… no sé qué me pasa…- recargo sus codos en la mesa pasando sus manos a su frente con su vista hacia abajo, Dare sonrió aun mas –yo sé lo que te pasa…- Dare bebió un poco más de su taza –¿y qué es? Según tu- Aubrey hablo aun en la misma posición –eso amiga mía, se llama celos- Aubrey levanto la vista clavándola en Dare, aun con sus manos en su frente –no te hagas Aubrey. Estas celosa de Mónica, estas celosa de ella; porque ocupa toda la atención de Ángel- Dare cruzo los brazos, Aubrey no respondió se quedo en silencio asimilando las palabras recientes de su amiga; Dare tenía algo de razón, Ángel ya no le prestaba la misma atención de antes. –acéptalo Aubrey, tu estas celosa. Estabas impuesta a las palabras cariñosas de Ángel, a sus detalles, a su atención… a él. Y ahora que no esa contigo.- Dare suspiro –bueno… no voy a negar que lo extraño… siempre fue muy lindo, fastidioso y terco… pero lindo- Aubrey miro hacia otro lado, bajando sus manos y reposándolas en la mesita. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, solo el canto de las aves se escuchaba. –Entonces por haber insultado así a Mónica, Ángel te buscaba furioso- Dare hablo despareciendo aquel silencio, Aubrey giro los ojos –yo solo dije la verdad.- la pelirroja elevo la ceja derecha y llevo su vista a Dare -¿Cómo terminaron en el cuarto del conserje?- Dare rio levemente -¡Ush!... ¡no tengo idea de cómo Ángel se metió en ese cuartucho apestoso!- el comentario de Aubrey hizo reír mas a Dare, la pelirroja la miro molesta -¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!... continua- dejo de reír Dare –cuando volvia del tocador justo cuando iba pasando por esa puerta Ángel me sujeto con fuerza y me metió en ese lugar- se detuvo Aubrey -¿y?- Dare siguió –comenzó a reclamarme por hablar así de Mónica, yo quise salir pero el bloqueo la puerta, me pegunto que si cual era mi problema con ella, yo no respondí; Ángel comenzó a molestarse, su mirada furiosa sobre mí, me hizo retroceder y el avanzo hacia mi… admito que sentí temor, nunca lo mire tan molesto, entonces yo…- Aubrey se detuvo, recordó ese momento de nuevo, como sus labios rozaron por primera vez los del latino, como el cálido aliento de Ángel la inundaba; su piel se erizo de nuevo al recordar -¿tú qué Aubrey?- Dare tenía toda su atención en ella –yo… lo tome de la camisa y lo bese…- Aubrey mojo sus labios, aun sentía el sabor de los labios del latino, se dio una pequeña mordida en el labio exterior con una expresión dudosa, Dare abrió su boca al escuchar lo que acababa de decir Aubrey, llevo ambas manos a su boca para ahogar un pequeño grito infantil mientras movía sus pies de arriba abajo escandalosamente -¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿…ustedes…?! ¡El! ¡Tú!- Dare no podía creer lo que escucho -¡¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió besarlo?!- pudo hablar Dare -¡no lo sé!... yo… no pude resistir- confeso Aubrey -¡¿y el que te dijo?!- Dare siguió –nada. Me fui antes de que hablara- Aubrey suspiro, Dare detuvo su actitud infantil y miro fijamente a Aubrey -¿Qué sentiste?- Aubrey libero un pequeño bufido y miro al cielo, trago saliva -¿te gusto besar a Ángel?- Dare continuo, Aubrey se quedo en silencio por un momento, mojo sus labios nuevamente y bajo su mirada hacia Dare –ese es el problema Dare… si me gusto.-

Después de 3 horas de camino Ángel llego a un pequeño pueblo llamado "los pinos", siguió conduciendo por un par de cuadras mas y llego a un tranquilo vecindario; se detuvo frente a una casa de madera pintada de azul cielo con la cerca de color blanco, una mujer de tercera edad salió de la casa con una enorme sonrisa en su ya arrugado rostro, su cabello castaño con algunas canas que brillaban ante la luz del sol -¡Ángel, cariño! ¡Qué sorpresa!- la mujer camino con sus brazos abiertos, Ángel entro al patio y abrazo a la mujer -¡abuela!- dijo y le beso la frente, después de unos segundo detuvieron el abrazo, la abuela lo observo con ternura, coloco su mano en la mejilla de Ángel y él le obsequio un beso, la mujer junto el ceño al notar una mirada confusa en Ángel -¿te sucede algo cariño?- pregunto, Ángel río –no abuela, estoy bien- Ángel ofreció su brazo, la abuela lo tomo y ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la casa. Una vez dentro Ángel acompaño a su abuela a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa tomándose las manos uno al otro –cariño. A ti te sucede algo- la abuela lo miro fijamente –estoy bien abuela…- -Ángel… nunca has sido bueno mintiendo- Ángel sonrió, no podía engañar a su abuela –se trata de Aubrey- Ángel suspiro -¿te rechazo de nuevo? Mi amor, ya te he dicho que no te rindas, pelea por esa niña. Traten de arreglar el problema y vuelvan a estar juntos- la abuela le obsequio una tierna y cálida sonrisa, Ángel sonrió tiernamente, su abuela lo hacía sentir bien, ella sabía que Ángel amaba a Aubrey, siempre lo supo, ella le daba consejos para que Ángel siguiera intentando ganarse el corazón de la pelirroja; cuando supo que ya no existía mas Lu$h Crew, aconsejo al latino para que reparara su error; a ella no le gustaba ver a su más grande amor sufrir –no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella abuela… intentare hablar con ella en la fiesta de Monica... pero creo que lo mejor es de que nos quedemos así- Ángel suspiro bajando su mirada, la señora negó levemente, le levanto el rostro con sus manos, noto como los ojos de Ángel brillaban mas, una lagrima corrió por la mejilla del latino -¿mi amor que paso?- la abuela le limpio la mejilla, Ángel trago saliva y se aclaro la garganta –anoche fui a un club con los chicos, Aubrey estaba ahí, intente hablar con ella pero como siempre me ignoro; después llego Mónica y yo fui a recibirla, conversamos, bailamos. Cuando regresamos a la sala Aubrey aun estaba ahí, ella comenzó a insular a Mónica, por supuesto Mónica se retiro yo trate de detenerla pero fue inútil. Busque a Aubrey para que me explicara porque era así con Mónica, no me respondió, ella solo…- Ángel se detuvo -¿ella que cariño?- la abuela le hablo tiernamente –ella me beso…- Ángel suspiro y bajo la vista, la mujer se sorprendió por la actitud de Ángel, porque él estaba tan triste por ser besado por Aubrey -¿el besarla no fue lo que esperabas?- la abuela le tomo las manos –no, abuela en verdad fue increíble, fue… hermoso- suspiro Ángel -¿entonces porque estas tan deprimido?- -porque si ella solo lo hizo para burlarse de mí, si solo lo hizo para confundirme más de lo que estoy; abuela usted sabe que yo la amo desde mucho tiempo atrás, es verdad he salido con muchas chicas pero ninguna está en mi corazón como lo está mi princesa. Me duele saber que el beso de anoche solo fue un capricho de ella, cierto he soportado sus rechazos, sus indiferencias, todo… pero no soportaría que ella jugara conmigo- Ángel se puso de pie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro estresado. La abuela se puso de pie y se coloco frente a él, le tomo el rostro por las mejillas –lo que debes hacer es hablar con ella, deben de aclarar lo que sienten o seguirán lastimándose- la abuela le obsequio un abrazo materno tranquilizando al latino.

Los días transcurrieron, Aubrey evitaba a Ángel, no respondía sus mensajes, sus llamadas, incluso prohibió la entrada del latino a su mansión; aun con todos esos obstáculos Ángel trataba de hablar con ella, tenía que saber el porqué.

Jueves 20 de Septiembre, DCI sala de juntas A1, 1:30 p.m.

Los crews habían recibido una llamada de sus directores Rasa y Lima, al parecer una nueva misión estaba cerca; se entrego una carpeta a cada uno con información de actividades sospechosas por parte de los secuaces del Dr. Tan, cierto el ya no existía, se había desvanecido en la máquina del tiempo, pero sus seguidores querían venganza, pero la DCI actuó de inmediato y solicito a sus agentes a estar alertas a cualquier actividad –agentes, aun no tenemos suficientes pistas, seguiremos investigando. Les pido que estén atentos a cualquier sospecha, en este momento estamos investigando a los gemelos, si están involucrados pero aun no tenemos un respuesta, cuando tengamos alguna noticia, actuaremos- Rasa hablo pausando la pequeña reunión y regreso con Lima que estaba con su computadora analizando un par de correos, los agentes asintieron y ojearon la carpeta, Ángel en ocasiones miraba a Aubrey que estaba en el extremo derecho de la mesa hasta el final, la chica estaba muy concentrada en lo que leía, el latino se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo pero él en la primera silla –"hoy debo de hablar con ella ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero hoy será"- pensó el latino mientras seguía observando a la chica –es todo agentes, ya pueden retirarse- Rasa hablo llamando la atención de todos. Los crews se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida, Ángel se apresuro a alcanzar a Aubrey, ella iba acompañada por Tom y ambos revisaban los papeles –Aubrey…- le toco el brazo, la pelirroja se giro rápidamente al sentir el contacto y Tom también se giro tomando una postura desafiante, Ángel solo lo miro pero no le dedico atención –Aubrey, ¿podemos hablar?- Ángel hablo tranquilo, ella trago saliva incomoda –ahora estoy ocupada…- -es muy necesario que hablemos, no puedes evitarme todo el tiempo- Ángel la interrumpió acercándose a ella, Tom reacciono y se coloco frente a Aubrey –¿no escuchaste? Esta muy ocupada- lo fulmino con la mirada, Ángel se detuvo y lo miro molesto, ambos se asesinaban con la mirada –tú no te metas. Esto es entre Aubrey y yo- Ángel hablo molesto acercándose más desafiando a Tom –me meto porque ahora ella está conmigo- también dio un paso hacia el latino, estaban frente a frente unos 30 cm los separaban, ambos se miraban uno a otro furiosos, Aubrey sintió miedo, una palabra más de ambos y de seguro comenzarían los golpes -¡chicos! ¡Chicos!- Aubrey se metió en el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos haciendo dar un paso hacia atrás a los dos varones –no es necesario que se alteren... solo vámonos Tom- Aubrey comenzó a empujar levemente a Tom obligándolo a caminar, Ángel continuo en el mismo sitio observándolos irse – de alguna u otra manera hablaras conmigo Aubrey- se dijo apretando la mandíbula.


	4. Reconciliacion

CAPITULO 4

DCI estacionamiento subterráneo 4:30 p.m.

Después de un día poco estresado y de casi una pelea con Tom; Ángel se encontraba en el estacionamiento caminando hacia su auto, busco las llaves en su bolsillo, presiono el botón y a unos pocos metros el auto parpadeo las luces en dos ocasiones liberando un "beep", Ángel continuo caminando hasta llegar al Alfa Romeo convertible del año color blanco, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando lo tomaron por los hombros, lo giraron bruscamente, lo tomaron con fuerza por la camisa y lo bloquearon fuertemente contra el convertible blanco -¡escucha muy bien don Juan!- Tom hablo apretando la mandíbula, Ángel lo sujeto con fuerza por las muñecas tratando de liberarse -¡Aubrey no quiere saber de ti! ¡Déjala en paz!- Tom lo alejo y volvió a estrellarlo con fuerza en el auto, la espalda de Ángel sintió el impacto contra el coche -¡¿Qué es lo que me harás?! ¡Tú no decides por ella!- Ángel logro zafarse de Tom y lo empujo, Tom retrocedió – ¡no me provoques!- Tom camino con sus puños cerrados y le lanzo un golpe al latino, este lo esquivo con agilidad -¡que entre en tu cabeza! ¡Aubrey es mía!- Tom grito lanzándose sobre Ángel, el latino lo tomo del cuello de la camisa negra que Tom traía, hizo su mano derecha puño y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas; el rostro de Tom giro bruscamente, el golpe provoco que el cuerpo del rubio diera una vuelta entera; Tom cayó al suelo de rodillas, se paso una mano por la nariz, la sangre no tardo en aparecer, elevo el rostro mirando a Ángel -¡te vas arrepentir de esto!- amenazo poniéndose de pie y alejándose mientras escupía sangre –cuando quieras- Ángel lo fulmino con la mirada.

Tom entro a la DCI de nuevo, en su trayecto hacia los baños masculinos se topo con la pelirroja que iba acompañada por Lil'T -¡Tom! ¡¿Pero que te paso?!- Aubrey se acerco –fue Ángel… yo caminaba hacia el auto tranquilo y él me ataco por la espalda, tres hombres lo acompañaban, eran Glitch, Mo y Bodie… no me dieron oportunidad de defenderme…- Tom fingió estar muy adolorido del cuerpo -¡¿Qué?!- Aubrey se sorprendió -¡¿en donde están?!- Aubrey siguió –Ángel sigue en el estacionamiento subterráneo… el resto se retiro cuando Ángel comenzó a darme de patadas en el suelo- Tom tosió y se agarro el abdomen -¡Lil. Por favor ayuda a Tom a ir a la enfermería!- Aubrey comenzó a caminar furiosa hacia la salida al estacionamiento subterráneo. Ángel se encontraba buscando las llaves de su auto, se le habían caído cuando Tom lo sujeto de la camisa y lo bloqueo contra el coche –ahí están…- Ángel tuvo que recostarse en el suelo frio sobre su pecho para poder meter su mano abajo del convertible y tomar las llaves –las tengo…- sonrió y se puso de pie, Ángel sacudió su ropa cuando fue sorprendido por un empujón en sus pectorales, levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido -¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- Aubrey hablo furiosa dando otro pequeño empujón, Ángel parpadeo en varias ocasiones confundido -¿de qué hablas?- solo pudo decir -¡como fuiste capaz de golpear a Tom y de una manera tan cobarde!- Aubrey soltó un respiro molesto; Ángel libero un "jm" –ya te fue con la noticia…- Ángel sacudió su camisa -¡nunca pensé que tu y los chicos fueran cobardes y entre 4 golpeen a un hombre!- Aubrey se acerco a Ángel obligándolo a verle la cara, Ángel elevo una ceja -¡¿4?!... te equivocas hermosa, solo yo fui, los chicos no estaban aquí- Ángel dio un paso hacia adelante colocándose frente a la pelirroja –y si tu compañerito sigue metiéndose entre tú y yo… le partiré la cara las veces que sea necesario- Ángel hablo controlándose –además tu y yo tenemos que hablar- el chico se cruzo de brazos –ya te dije que no hay nada de qué hablar- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, Ángel se apresuro, la tomo del brazo obligándola a quedar frente a frente, bloqueo los pequeños brazos de Aubrey contra su pecho y la rodeo con los suyos –lo siento. Pero tú te vas conmigo- dijo, Aubrey comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en los pectorales del latino intentando liberarse, pero su fuerza no era comparada con la del latino -¡suéltame!- exigió –no.- Ángel le dio la vuelta sujetándola por la espalda y la cargo hacia la puerta del acompañante del convertible, Aubrey pataleaba y se movía en todas direcciones intentando escapar, pero Ángel era más grande y fuerte que ella, con dificultad Ángel abrió la puerta y como pudo metió a Aubrey en el interior, cerró la puerta y se apresuro a subir, encendió el auto y salió a toda prisa haciendo que las ruedas rechinaran en el asfalto.

Ángel atravesó la ciudad y se dirigió hacia la autopista, eso indicaba que iban fuera de la ciudad -¡Ángel, basta! ¡Detén el auto!- Aubrey se cruzo de brazos en señal de berrinche, pero el latino no respondió siguió concentrado en el camino. Aubrey lo miro furiosa –te odio- dijo y prefirió mirar por la ventanilla.

La noche llego y por fin llegaron a una cabaña bien oculta en el bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad –llegamos- Ángel apago el motor –entremos, aquí podremos hablar tranquilos sin interrupciones- Ángel se bajo del coche y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja -¿Qué es esto? ¿Un secuestro?- hablo molesta la chica, Ángel rio –no, solo quiero hablar contigo… y no te preocupes, esta cabaña la compre hace un año, aquí vengo a relajarme…- -con tus "amiguitas"- Aubrey lo interrumpió, Ángel negó levemente, suspiro –vamos- dijo y ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la cabaña.

Una vez dentro Ángel encendió el fuego de la chimenea, ya que la noche estaba un poco fría, también encendió algunas velas en la cocina y la recamara, no era muy grande la cabaña pero si era acogedora –ven, acércate al fuego- Ángel le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Aubrey se acerco, ambos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba frente al fuego, observaron la danza de las llamas en silencio; Ángel la miro por un momento mojo sus labios -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- hablo interrumpiendo ese silencio, Aubrey llevo su mirada al rostro del latino -¿Por qué golpeaste tu a Tom?- respondió la pelirroja –princesa. Deja de pensar en lo que paso con Tom…- -¡Wow! Aun soy tu princesa. Creí que Mónica ocupaba ese lugar- Aubrey lo interrumpió –no quiero hablar de Mónica, ni de Tom. Solo quiero hablar de nosotros dos.- Ángel se acerco un poco a ella –ya te lo dije, no hay más de que hablar- Aubrey giro los ojos –si lo hay. Quiero saber porque me besaste aquel día en el cuarto del conserje- Ángel busco sus ojos, Aubrey trago saliva nerviosa –no lo sé- respondió sin mirarle a la cara –no solo porque si besas a una persona, debe de existir un motivo. ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?- Ángel siguió y se acerco un poco mas, Aubrey se puso de pie dando la espalda a Ángel con sus brazos cruzados. Este se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de ella -¿Aubrey?- le hablo suavemente cerca de sus rizos perfectos, Aubrey se dio la vuelta con sus ojos clavados en los marrones del latino -¿quieres saber por qué?- Aubrey hablo aun con sus brazos cruzados –si quiero saber- Ángel cruzo los brazos también – ¡lo hice porque no soporto ver a Mónica cerca de ti! ¡No soporto pensar que estén juntos! ¡Que la hagas sonreír!...- Aubrey subió su tono de voz que mostraba que estaba molesta, comenzó a acercarse al latino bajando sus brazos –no soporto ver su cuerpo junto al tuyo…- Aubrey no pudo evitar tocar los brazos de Ángel, este los bajo y deslizo sus manos por los brazos de la chica -…como juega con sus manos en tu cabello…- Aubrey toco el cabello castaño, Ángel llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de Aubrey, acerco el delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja al de el -…no soporto pensar que sus labios…- -shhhh…- Ángel la interrumpió, uniendo su frente con la de ella –No sigas. No quiero que te hagas daño pensando en eso- Ángel subió sus manos al rostro de Aubrey obligándola a verlo a los ojos –escucha… desde que mis ojos te vieron por primera vez me enamore de ti, yo te amo y siempre te amare; yo sé que me tienes una etiqueta de rompecorazones, no te voy a negar que he salido con muchas chicas pero ninguna de ellas te sacara de mi vida… de mi corazón- unió de nuevo su frente con la de ella –te amo Aubrey, te amo- Ángel hablo dejándose llevar por el momento, Ángel entrelazo sus manos con las de Aubrey, llevo las manos de la chica hasta su nuca y el la tomo de la cintura -Ángel...- Aubrey hablo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, él la miraba también y después a los labios con tantas ansias, Aubrey abrió un poco su boca y mordió muy suavemente sus labios, Ángel no dejaba de verlos -me detengo si tú me lo pides...- Ángel susurro -hazlo...- Aubrey lo interrumpió cerrando sus ojos, Ángel lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella presiono sus labios contra los rosados de Aubrey, su beso fue tan dulce y lleno de pasión que Aubrey no pudo resistir, ese suave movimiento que Ángel hacia acompañado de pequeños mordiscos, elevaron su temperatura, su beso fue cambiando con cada rose cada vez se hacía más y más pasional. Muy despacio se detuvieron Aubrey sentía sus labios hinchados por la reciente succión recibida, su pecho se movía conforme a su respiración, se vieron a los ojos, ella lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso de nuevo, el hombre enloqueció con el sabor de la saliva de esa mujer, que él deseaba probar durante mucho tiempo atrás, como el fresco aliento mentolado de Aubrey se mezclaba con el suyo, Aubrey noto el sabor de la pasión que Ángel estaba liberando a cada toque de sus labios, él apretó su delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y la llevo hasta el sofá, de manera lenta y delicada se acomodaron en el sofá Aubrey dio un leve suspiro placentero al sentir el talle de Ángel sobre el suyo, pero Ángel soporto su propio peso con sus brazos, eso provoco que los músculos de sus brazos se tonificaran mas, no dejaba de besarla no quería dejar de besarla, quería tenerla, sentirla, la deseaba desde hace mucho y esa noche era su oportunidad; Aubrey le acariciaba los brazos, esos músculos duros como rocas que la tenían atrapada, la hacían sentir como un corderito acorralado por un leon, subió sus manos y acarició las mejillas del hombre, las orejas, su cuello y jugaba levemente con sus dedos en el cabello del latino, no quería dejarlo ir, lo deseaba no pudo negarse a esa pasión que la invadió; ahora se daba cuenta el porqué era seguido por muchas chicas, se arrepentía de no haber aceptado una cita con él, pero decidió que esa noche compensaría todas las veces que lo rechazó, Ángel dejo escapar un ronco gemido cuando Aubrey utilizo su lengua para dar una suave caricia en sus labios, eso lo provoco a usar la suya y deslizarla A explorar la boca de la pelirroja quien la recibió con pasión; esa lucha que hicieron sus lenguas era una locura, cada vez que sus lenguas se tocaban Ángel se volvía mas adicto a ella, sus respiraciones eran audibles al igual que sus besos –¿quieres ir a la recamara?...- Ángel pregunto sin apartar sus labios de los de Aubrey -llévame a donde quieras...- Aubrey logro hablar ante la locura. El latino la tomo con los brazos y la cargo hasta dicho lugar sin dejar de besarse, entraron a la recamara y lentamente fue acostándola en la cama y él sobre ella, las delicadas luces de las velas hacían un papel sumamente excitante, Ángel no dejaba de besarle los labios, cuello, hombros, incluso los brazos y manos, disfrutaba el sabor de la piel de la pelirroja, era más dulce que un caramelo y suave como una rosa, su femenino aroma era embriagante; esa exquisita fragancia podría hipnotizar a cualquier hombre razonar, Ángel era todo un seductor y caballeroso al momento de besarla y acariciarla; sus besos eran tan tiernos y pasionales que le era difícil soportar y no querer mas, sus caricias tan delicadas y dulces que el cuerpo de la pelirroja pedía que no se detuviera. Aubrey comenzó a desabrochar la camisa y él le ayudo a retirarla, una vez descubierto el talle del latino la pelirroja lo miro sin vergüenza; Aubrey comenzó a incorporarse obligando a Ángel a recostarse sobre su espalda Aubrey se monto sobre el latino y sensualmente deslizó sus manos por los pectorales y abdomen del chico mordiendo su labio, dejando a su mente fantasear, sus músculos estaban tensos y su piel color canela estaba ardiendo, él poso sus manos en los muslos de la pelirroja y las deslizo hasta su cintura, sus manos temblaron al sentir esa piel tan suave, mirarla sobre él lo enloquecía, se incorporo y beso la barbilla de la chica, sentir sus rizos rosar su rostro le encantaba, Aubrey bajo de Ángel y se pusieron de pie, Ángel se coloco detrás de ella, le beso los hombros, muy lento comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido que ella llevaba, mientras deslizaba sus labios por toda la columna vertebral que iba quedando descubierta, eso erizó el cuerpo de la señorita, dejo que la prenda se deslizara suavemente por el cuerpo de la chica -ven aquí...- dijo el latino suavemente girándola para quedar frente a frente, la beso y la recostó de nuevo en la cama, ella sabía que Ángel estaba al límite, podía sentir como su "hombría" crecía y crecía entre sus piernas, lo que la provocaba a regalarle inolvidables gemidos cada vez que él lo acercaba más a su zona íntima y lo presionaba muy suave, aunque él aun tuviera el pantalón y ella su ropa interior. Los ex Lu$h se deshicieron de las prendas que les faltaban, bueno que les estorbaban, ambos se miraban lujuriosos, Ángel no podía creer que frente a él en su cama estuviera la mujer que le robaba el pensamiento, ahí lista para ser tomada por él, su delicado cuerpo temblaba y él lo noto, la miro a los ojos -tranquila...- le hablo suavemente, ella también lo miro, noto algo distinto en los ojos color marrón, ese hombre estaba siendo tan cuidadoso, que temía que no fuera real, -estoy bien…- dejo salir de sus labios, Ángel sonrió un poco -¿tienes miedo?- pregunto deslizando sus dedos por la cintura de la chica -no... Estoy bien- ella respondió nerviosa –princesa… estoy al máximo y lo sabes- Ángel le beso en los labios mordiendo delicadamente su labio inferior -Pero si tú no estás preparada… estoy dispuesto a detenerme- el latino dijo, pues él sabía que era la primera vez de la pelirroja, Aubrey se sorprendió, nunca había imaginado a Ángel decir algo así, él estaba dispuesto a retener todo ese deseo si ella ya no quería seguir más, la pelirroja no tuvo idea el porqué las recientes palabras de su ex compañero la excitaron mas y la provocaron a lanzarse a esa entrega tan inesperada. Ángel continuaba acariciándola y besándola, hacía mucho calor en el lugar, las velas ya estaban derretidas a la mitad, no habían notado que una pequeña capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, pero eso no importaba, ante los ojos de Ángel Aubrey se veía endemoniadamente hermosa, como las pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y vientre, Ángel bajo su mano hasta la pierna de Aubrey, la tomo y la beso colocándola a un costado de el, mordió sutilmente la piel de la chica, sus manos hicieron un apetecible recorrido por el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, Aubrey estaba incrédula, sentía que no soportaría mas, Ángel la estaba enloqueciendo, cada vez se humedecía mas -Ángel...- hablo, el sabia que ese llamado era para unirse, pero aun había tiempo, con su lengua Ángel hizo un delicioso recorrido desde el vientre hasta la barbilla de la mujer, la tortura de la pelirroja aumentaba pero ella la disfrutaba, Ángel cumplió su capricho de verla desesperada por ser poseída por él, la respiración de Aubrey era agitada y un poco desesperada, Ángel la tomo por los muslos presionándolos en su cadera mientras besaba el cuello de Aubrey, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento la miro a los ojos para saber si ya se encontraba lista, ella comprendió la mirada de latino y con un beso le dio la respuesta, Ángel acerco su miembro a la entrada de la pelirroja y le dio un suave roce, eso la estremeció por completo, el sonrió un poco, puso sus manos en las caderas de Aubrey –quiero que tu lo coloques…- le hablo seductoramente, Aubrey lo miro a los ojos, bajo su mano hasta tocar la hombría de Ángel, este cerró los ojos y libero un suspiro al sentir los delicados dedos de la pelirroja en su sexo, Aubrey lo coloco en el punto, sonrió al sentirlo tan cerca y muy despacio Ángel comenzó a entrar en ella, lo hacía suave para no lastimarla, Aubrey al sentir como Ángel iba entrando en ella apretó los ojos mientras se mordía el labio y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Ángel, pero era un sentimiento alucinante tener a el latino en ella –mjm…- gimió el latino -¿te... Te estoy lastimando?- pregunto Ángel al ver su gesto -estoy bien...- ella respondió con poco aliento, Ángel suspiro al sentir el interior de Aubrey, entro completamente, Aubrey ahogo un leve gemido sentir a Ángel en ella, fue algo inexplicable; Ángel apretó la sabana al sentirse uno con Aubrey, se sentía muy bien estar en ella, aquel sitio lo hizo temblar, ese lugar tan cálido y húmedo despertaron sus mas ocultos pensamientos, alterando sus sentidos primitivos, se quedo en ella por un momento sin hacer movimientos para que la chica se acostumbrara a él y no fuera doloroso, Ángel le beso el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en el, sintió que ya no resistiría mas ya era el momento de tenerla, muy delicado y suave Ángel la comenzó a embestir, cada rose lo obligaba a luchar para domar aquel sitio que tenia ocupado toda su atención, notaba que a Aubrey le encantaba, le daba placer y lo disfrutaba, le besaba los hombros, el cuello y los labios, silenciado los gemidos placenteros de la pelirroja, esos gemidos que era música para sus oídos, el solo sentir el cálido aliento de la chica chocar en su oído, el cómo ahogaba pequeños gritos y desprendía pasión, el sentir las uñas clavarse y arañar su espalda, hombros y brazos aumentaban ese deseo de requerirla, tenía que sentirla por completo, Ángel comenzó a embestir suavemente pero con profundidad, metió sus brazos por la espalda de la mujer y la sostuvo por los hombros, sintiendo cada vez más a Aubrey; Ángel la tomo por la cintura y la cargo sobre él, le beso el cuello y comenzó a hacer embestidas con más fuerza, la pelirroja enterró sus dedos en el cabello de Ángel, lo abrazo con fuerza al sentir una especie de cosquilleo en su vientre -Ángel...- le hablo al oído y lo mordió muy delicadamente -...espera...- hablo estremecida, Ángel no respondió y siguió besándole el cuello y acelerando mas sus embestidas, enterró su rostro en el pecho de la pelirroja sintiendo su latido acelerado, eso lo excito aun mas, era el momento de Aubrey, pero Ángel no quería que acabara tan pronto, dejo de embestir con fuerza y volvió a hacerlo suave, le mordió la barbilla, se puso de pie aun con Aubrey sobre él, la recostó de nuevo, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle la espalda, su manos eran libres de tocar lo que quisieran, Aubrey se coloco de rodillas con Ángel a su espalda e inclino su cabeza hacia tras recargándola en el hombro del latino, para darle al hombre mejor acceso a su cuello, esos besos en el cuello la enloquecían, Ángel tocaba su pecho, su abdomen e incluso llevaba su mano hasta la zona de la mujer, subiéndola al máximo –"te dejare sin fuerzas princesa…"- Ángel pensaba mientras escuchaba los gemidos por parte de Aubrey. La acomodo de nuevo y entro de una sola embestida, Aubrey enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ángel, el agradeció ese movimiento, así tenia mas acceso a lo más profundo de ella; en esta ocasión Ángel la embestía con fuerza y ternura, entrelazo sus manos con las de ella y las puso a cada lado de la cabeza de la mujer, continuo con esos movimiento agresivos pero tiernos, ya era el clímax, la pelirroja estaba llegando al punto y Ángel también, el cómo las paredes internas de Aubrey lo presionaban lo estaban obligando a liberarse en ella; con un grito de placer y arqueando su espalda Aubrey acabo junto con Ángel quien dejo gran parte de él en ella. Se quedaron en esa posición, Ángel seguía sobre ella, la acariciaba suavemente esperando a que Aubrey se recuperara, se miraron A los ojos y se besaron una vez más, Ángel deseaba repetir lo anterior, pero Aubrey ya no podía estaba muy agotada -¿estás bien?- Ángel le hablo tiernamente, la chica solo movió su cabeza de manera positiva -¿lista?- siguió el latino comenzando a besar el perfecto cuerpo de Aubrey, ella coloco sus manos en los hombros del chico –Ángel… estoy muy agotada- logro hablar tratando de resistir las caricias del seductor latino, Ángel sonrió maliciosamente, Aubrey lo miro confundida -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- elevo una ceja, Ángel le beso el abdomen –eso solo fue el comienzo…- Ángel se lanzo con algo de voracidad a los labios de la pelirroja, el continuaba siendo tierno solo que un poco más agresivo; una vez más hicieron el amor, Ángel le mostró por el resto de la noche lo que era el amor a su princesa.


End file.
